Fuego Oscuro
by Ariadne Sephiroth
Summary: Una chica viaja a Alaska y pronto se ve envuelta en una antigua lucha que pondra en riesgo no solo su vida, sino las posibilidades de amar y ser amada. La ruina o victoria de muchos estara en sus manos.
1. Prólogo

Senti un liquido tibio deslizándose por mi antebrazo. Mis ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras mi cuerpo estaba totalmente aturdido por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Las uñas filosas que se estaban clavando sobre mi piel parecían estar hechas de acero cortante.

Escuche mi nombre y abrí los ojos. Pronto lamenté haberlo hecho ya que todo lo que pude ver fue esos ojos totalmente negros. Mire para todos lados lados y todo lo que vi eran pares de los mismos ojos negros—rodeandome.

Cerré los ojos, horrorizada. Unos segundos después llegó el silencio. Los gritos, una voz que me llamaba insistente, los chillidos, el estruendo se había acabado. Abri los ojos y vi que estábamos en un lugar oscuro que olía a tierra húmeda.

No entendia como habia llegado hasta allí. Estaba tan confundida que no me di cuenta de que las garras que me habían sostenido me habían soltado y entonces entendí que el líquido que sentía era mi propia sangre que brotaba ahora a borbotones.

"Donde estoy? Qué es lo que me van a hacer?"

Una risa maligna fue la única respuesta que obtuve. Me atreví a voltearme para ver de quien provenía. Unos cuantos hilos de luz roja se colaban por entre el marco de la ventana iluminando el contorno de una figura que parecía ser humana, pero no estaba totalmente segura de si lo era en realidad.

En unos pocos instantes su sombra desapareció y sentí que me había quedado completamente sola en ese lugar.

Mire para todos lados para asegurarme de que en realidad estaba sola. A mi costado derecho, todo lo que pude ver fue solo unas rejas de hierro. Pronto entendí que estaba en una especie de calabozo.

Corrí hacia la ventana, a medida de que me acercaba senti el calor que emanaba de alli. Al acercarme mas note que la ventana no tenía vidrios, ni tampoco rejas. La oscuridad afuera era interrumpida solamente por los pequeños halos de luz roja. Me asome por ella, pensando que tal vez podria escapar de alli, pero pronto vi que sería imposible.

Un rio de lava liquida corria a cientos de metros abajo. Dos delgadas franjas oscuras lo cruzaban hasta la otra orilla que estaba sumergida en una absoluta oscuridad.

La sensacion de vertigo me invadio y me aleje de la ventana. Estaba en algun lugar a varios kilometros dentro de la tierra y no sabia como habia llegado allí, ni tampoco como iba a salir.

Me recoste en el frío suelo de piedra. Queria llorar pero ninguna lagrima sentido tenia llorar ahora? Sabia bien que nadie me consolaria.

Cerre los ojos y respire profundo, tratando de detener la profunda desesperación que amenazaba con tomar posesión de mi mente.

De repente sentí algo que vibraba en mi pecho, inmediatamente una luz blanca me cegó. Entrecerre mis ojos y los abri solo cuando estuve segura de que la oscuridad había retornado. Mis ojos aun me escocian, pero aun asi los mantuve abiertos y instintivamente mire hacia la ventana y vi la figura de lo que parecia ser un pajara que salio por la ventana y se alejo.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia, una mujer demacrada que alguna vez habia sido bella, se acerco a mi calabozo con una bandeja.

"No te preocupes, no te hare daño. Yo no soy como ellos." Me aseguro. Su voz era dulce, pero melancolica.

Di unos pasos acercandome un poco y note que tenia ojos normales. Me acerque aun mas.

"Como se que lo que esa comida no esta envenenada?"

"No te quieren matar, te necesitan..." dijo ella.

La mujer dejo la bandeja cerca de las rejas y se alejo de allí perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Espere unos minutos antes de acercarme al lugar donde estaba la bandeja. Sobre ella habia una copa de cristal que contenia un liquido oscuro y espeso. Al lado habia algo que parecia ser carne seca deshilachada.

Tome la copa de cristal. La bebida olía acido asi que la volvi a dejar sobre la bandeja. La carne no la toque, se veía asquerosa.

Pasaron las horas allí, en silencio total. Lo unico que cambiaba constantemente eran los reflejos del rio de lava. Unas veces corria con mas fuerza y su destello brillante venia acompañado con un incremento en la temperatura del calabozo. Otras veces el flujo dismuia y la oscuridad aumentaba.

Las horas se volvieron dias y al final termine perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, lo unico que sabia es que tanto mi sed como mi hambre iban en aumento. Aguante todo lo que pude, pero pronto la sed y el hambre me estaban causando dolor y tuve que aceptar lo que me había traido la mujer demacrada.

Con asco y escepticismo acerque la copa a mis labios y con una mano me tape la nariz para no sentir el sabor de lo que fuera que hubiera en la copa. Tome varios sorbos y senti la energia fluir por todo mi ser. Se sentia bien asi que bebi el resto.

Paso mucho tiempo sin que la mujer volviera. Ya me habia acostumbrado al silencio impertubable del lugar. El tiempo pasaba despacio y mi unico refugio eran mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos. Divague muchas veces por ellos, sentadaallíi en el lugar mas oscuro del calabozo. Mis recuerdos era lo unico que mantenía aferrada a la vida- eran mis recuerdos de él lo unico que me impedia no saltar por la ventana hacia una muerte segura.

Al fin el silencio llego a su fin. El sonido de grandes rugidos, y gritos de guerra renovó mi esperanza.


	2. Entre Montañas y Bosques

Senti una sensacion de vacio en mi estomago y eso me desperto. Cuando abri mis ojos me tomo unos segundos recordar donde estaba.

"Ya vamos a aterrizar ," me dijo mi mama mientras apagaba el laptop. "Debes apagar tu ipod también,"añadió, le encantaba corregirme innecesariamente especialmente si yo le daba la oportunidad.

Hice lo que ella me dijo, despues subí las persianas y la luz del sol que iluminaba las cimas de la cadenas montañosa se reflejó en mis ojos encandillandome. Cuando la confusión había pasado volví a mirar de nuevo, esta vez con más precaución y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos sobrevolando la ciudad.

Me había imaginado una ciudad más pequeña ya que Alaska, ironicamente, es el estado más grande pero al mismo tiempo es uno de los más deshabitados.

El avión se acercaba ya al aeropuerto. Por mi ventanilla solo podia ver bosques, muchos árboles reverdecidos y mucha agua.

Recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos. En la sala de espera estaba un hombre que sostenía un cartel en la mano. En el estaba impresa la figura de un volcán y debajo decía Grimsten Geothermal. Mi mama se adelanto y saludo al señor que seguía con el brazo extendido sosteniendo el cartel. "Es usted—" masculló él mientras sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente en la lista que sostenía en su mano izquierda. " Adelaide Valenti ?"

"Si, soy yo. Esta es mi hija Violet"respondió mi mama con la voz apagada.

Yo lo salude moviendo mi mano rapidamente sin añadir más palabras.

"Bienvenidas a Anchorage," dijo el hombre, sonriendo falsamente.

De reojo vi que se estaban acercando otros dos hombres que salían arrastrando sus maletas.

Mirando a la lista y comprobando que no habia otra persona más por recoger en ese momento, dijo al fin, "Yo soy Timothy, los llevaré a sus respectivas casas y apartamentos. Hay otros detalles que deben ser discutidos también, pero eso lo haremos después. Siganme por favor." Mientras caminaba continuó diciendo, " Ajusten sus relojes una hora menos que la zona pacífica y cuatro horas menos para la zona Este ."

No tuve tiempo de actualizar la hora en mi celular. Porque Timothy estaba dirigiendose hacia el parqueadero. Yo me quede atras intentando ponerme la chaqueta lo más rápido que me fue posible—estaba segura de que el verano en Alaska no seria particularmente calido.

Salí del aeropuerto y vi que a mi alrededor algunas personas llevaban suéteres ligeros y otros ni siquiera llevaban chaqueta. Me sentí bastante estúpida usando la chaqueta gruesa rellena de plumas de pato que había traído, pero no tuve tiempo de quitarmela—todos estabamos casi corriendo tratando de seguirle el paso al hiperactivo guia.

Llegamos al parqueadero, y allí encontramos una van blanca que tenia logo gigante de Grimsten Geothermal en la puerta. Un chofer que movia su cabeza al ritmo de reggae estaba esperando adentro.

"Bienvenidos a Alaska," dijo el chofer sonriente mientras su mano trataba de apagar el radio. El guía empezó a acomodar las maletas en el baúl. "Gracias," conteste uniendome al coro en unisono.

Los dos señores nos saludaron ya dentro de la van. "Me da gusto en conocerlos," añadi roboticamente mientras mis ojos viraron hacia el ipod.

Prendi el Ipod de nuevo, ahogando la conversación formal que los otros pasajeros entablaban con mi mama. Me acomode preparandome para contemplar por primera vez la ciudad en la que iba a vivir temporalmente.

Condujimos a través de un bosque. Los árboles alineados a lado y lado de la carretera parecían no tener fin. Tras unos minutos de monótona vegetación, empezaron a aparecer casas rodeadas de verdes prados y de mas y mas arboles-nos estábamos internando en los suburbios.

El paisaje se volvió más y más monótono a medida de que recorriamos las calles, girando aqui y alla hasta que perdí mi sentido de orientación. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron en ese momento de vuelta a California. No iba a estar ahí para despedirme de mi hermana que se iba a estudiar a Europa.

Nadie que tuviera alguna importancia para mi quedaba en Sacramento y estaba completamente segura de que mis compañeros de colegio se olvidarian pronto de mi. El sentimiento de soledad empezaba a cobrar fuerza, pero hice lo posible por mantenerlo alejado. Todo este viaje significaba mucho para mi mama y no quería arruinarlo todo con mi tristeza.

Aunque todo estaba reverdecido y el sol tenue brillaba, sabia que esto no dudaria mucho. Mi mente estaba enfocaba mas en lo que sería mi vida en algunas semanas cuando el invierno llegase. Este era el reino del frío extremo, la oscuridad, el hielo y la nieve—no sabia si podría resistirlo.

Me quite mis audifonos y el silencio en la van me sorprendió. Me voltee a mirar y note que los dos hombres ya se había bajado hace mucho.

Ahora que mi mente había vuelto a la realidad, pude notar que ascendiamos levemente. Estabamos en la falda de una montaña y a medida que ascendiamos, había menos casas. La van doblo la esquina y continuó bajando la velocidad.

El callejón estaba bordeado por abedules a lado y lado. Solo se podian ver hileras y más hileras de troncos delgados y altos con manchas oscuras y un follage frondoso.

Creciendo alrededor de los árboles, había una gran variedad de diferentes arbustos y matorrales que eran completamente desconocidos para mi.

Al fin nos detuvimos frente a una casa gris. Abri la puerta de la van y una rafaga de aire húmedo trajo consigo los aromas de los matorrales cargados de frutos que rodeaban la casa.

Me baje de la van y mire a mi alrededor. La casa estaba completamente rodeada por el bosque. Las pocas casas vecinas que había visto antes de llegar, no se podían ver desde aquí.

Apenas si habíamos bajado las maletas cuando el guia nos empezó a dar explicaciones frenéticamente."Hacia el sur hay una gran franja de bosque y no hay mas casas. Esta es la última calle de esta zona. Hacia el oriente pueden ver la cadena montañosa Chugach.

"La casa esta amoblada," continuo apenas pausando para respirar. " Ha sido renovada y hay muebles nuevos. Todos los recibos están sobre la mesa del comedor, por si quieren cambiar algún mueble. Un coche asignado por la empresa esta en el garage. Habrá una recepción de bienvenida mañana. Toda la información sobre eso esta junto a los demas papeles. Si tienen alguna inquietud no duden en contactarme." Su manera de hablar robótica me estaba irritando.

Mi mama fruncio el seño, abrumada por la cantidad de información que en tan poco tiempo le fue aventada. "Espere un momento. Que paso con el registro en la nueva escuela de Violet? Ustedes me aseguraron que esos papeles los arreglaria la empresa tambien."

"Oh, si, verá, Grimsten GT hizo un acuerdo con la escuela Hillberg. Es una escuela privada. Todos los jóvenes de las familias que ya estan aqui y otras que están por llegar estudiaran allí. No, se preocupe. Todo esta arreglado y podrá encontrar toda la información sobre la escuela junto con los recibos que ya les mencione.

"Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme. Debo apresurarme, otras familias llegan hoy también." El conductor prendio la van y cuando el guia ya se había subido y iba a cerrar la puerta, de pronto recordó algo, asi que le ordenó al chofer que no arrancara, y extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaba mi mama, le entregó su tarjeta personal. "Si tiene algun problema contacteme a mi directamente."

"Bueno, que te parece?" preguntó mi madre. Ella me estaba mirando fijamente, lista para ver mi reacción como si de un psicoanálisis se tratara.

"Esta bien," dije tratando de mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa.

"Parece ser un vecindario tranquilo. Pero creo que esta muy alejado del centro de la ciudad." Parecía como si estuviéramos en medio de la nada, rodeados de bosques y grandes montañas.

"Por ahora descansaremos y más tarde saldremos a comer al centro comercial. No esta tan lejos en realidad, ya lo veras. Cuando salgamos acuerdame de que debemos buscar un supermercado, necesitaremos comprar algo para el desayuno y-." No había terminado de hablar cuando sonó su celular. Por el tono en el que contesto me di cuenta al instante de que era mi papa.

Me adelante y entre a la casa primero. La sala era amplia y tenía grandes ventanales por los que entraba algo de luz desde el occidente. Al lado de la sala había un pequeño comedor. Las sillas de color acero, tenían un espaldar desigual y parecian ser bastante incómodas, pero su diseño era moderno y hacía juego con la nueva y moderna cocina cuyos paneles eran también de color acero.

Abri uno de los cajones pero alli solo habian platos. Abri otro cajón y encontré lo que buscaba—un simple vaso. Luego di algunos pasos hasta el fregadero y abri el grifo. Me sorprendí al ver que el agua que estaba saliendo del grifo tenía un color azul. En una fracción de segundo entendí que debía haber una luz LED que se activaba automáticamente al mover el grifo. Queria desactivarla, pues me parecía que era demasiado ordinario, pero estaba exhausta. Tome un vaso y servi en el un poco de agua y me la tome dando grandes sorbos. Luego sali de la cocina y vi que sobre la mesa había una carpeta que estaba a punto de reventar porque le habian metido demasiados papeles.

Tome la carpeta y luego me fui a sentar en un sofa azul oscuro que todavía estaba envuelto en plástico. La sala olia a una combinación de plastico y pintura fresca todavía. Desde alli podia oir los murmullos de mi mama que estaba hablando aún por celular, mientras subía las escaleras para inspeccionar el segundo piso.

La luz pálida y dorada que entraba por las ventana detras de mi era muy tenue para leer. Asi que intente prender la lámpara que estaba en una mesita al lado del sofa, pero la esta no funciono. Resople sopesando mi cansancio contra el esfuerzo que implicaría buscar el enchufe—tendría que mover el sofa. Junte el poco de energía que me quedaba y lo hice.

Bajo la luz amarillenta me dediqué a hojear los papeles—no poniendo atención realmente- eran muchos recibos y más información. Luego llego a mis dedos un brochure de bienvenida de Grimsten Geothermal. Lo empeze a leer con un poco de interes, ya que el nuevo trabajo de mi mama había surgido tan repentinamente que yo no sabia mucho acerca de este. Sabia que se proponian construir varias plantas geotermales, pero algunas de estas estaban ubicadas en lugares que habían sido territorios indígenas en la antigüedad. Asi que mi madre tendria que hacer excavaciones y asegurarse de que nada que tuviera importancia cultural para los nativos estuviera enterrado en los lugares en los que se iban a construir las plantas. La compañía se había comprometido con las tribus locales a construir un museo si encontraban algo. Por mi parte, yo deseaba en realidad que no encontrarán nada. No queríaaquedarme aquí por mas tiempo del que fuera necesario.

Escuche que mi mama descendía las escaleras. "Si afortunadamente la casa esta amoblada y la cocina esta equipada, pero aun asi hay algunas cosas que quisiera que me enviaras después. Hablaremos luego-Aqui te paso a Violet. Adios,"

Recibi el celular. "Oh, Hola papa, si si todo esta bien. La casa no esta mal, todo esta en orden. Pero hay un solo asunto...la empresa se encargo de inscribirme en un colegio privado-." me queje. Siempre había asistido a la misma escuela pública , ya que mi mama hacía montones de trabajo no pagado por largos periodos y no le gustaba la idea de sacar un credito para pagar por una escuela privada, prefería en vez de eso ahorrar para luego invertir el dinero en una buena universidad.

Pero mi mama necesitaba trabajar al aire libre, investigar, descubrir nuevos artefactos y las pocas veces que había intentado trabajar como profesora o en una oficina habian acabado con ella iendo al psicologo y saliendo de alli con una receta medica de antidepresivos. Así que nadie se atrevió a objetar el trabajo en Alaska. Era perfecto para mi mama, ademas por primera vez le pagarian muy bien por hacer lo que mas le gustaba.

"No he conseguido concretar el traslado temporal. Seguramente tardará algunas semanas mas, asi que debemos ser pacientes. Pero se que no me estoy perdiendo de nada importante. Tu sabes que no me gustan los actos protocolarios de bienvenida..." me confió el en tono burlon.

"Si lo entiendo. Si pudiera evitar ir tambien lo haria. Tienes suerte," le respondí en voz baja.

"Portate bien. Adios"

"OK, Chao Papa"

"Que fue lo que lo que estabas conspirando con tu papa en voz baja? Pregunto mi mama despreocupadamente.

Le sonrei sin contestarle. Rápidamente tome el brochure de nuevo evitando la pregunta. De repente vi una foto que me llamo la atencion. Dos hombres vestidos con trajes sastre oscuros y muy elegantes. La forma en que se vestían y su actitud los hacia ver maduros, pero a juzgar por su complexión fisica, parecian tener alrededor de 35 años. Sus facciones eran armoniosas y perfectas. Ambos tenían cabello oscuro, largo y recogido en una coleta. A primer vista parecían ser gemelos, pero cuando me acerque mas a la foto pude ver la diferencia en sus rostros, además uno de ellos tenía el cabello color castaño y el otro lo tenía negro. Sus nombres eran Sigdan y Valnir-los hermanos Grimsten.

"Ven y mira la foto de tus futuros jefes," llame a mi mama, sorprendida. " Parecen modelos de Armani, jamas pensaria que fuera dueños de plantas geotermales," dije pasándole el brochure.

"Si, se ven más jóvenes de lo que me imagine. El dia de la recepción los conoceremos seguramente," aseguro. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente y dijo," eso me recuerda que tu no tienes un vestido de cóctel. Necesitamos unos vestidos elegantes. Dejame ver—cuando es que debemos asistir a la recepción ?" murmuró mientras buscaba en la carpet la información sobre la recepción. "Aqui esta, veamos—sera mañana en la tarde. Mañana no tendremos tiempo de comprarlo porque Suzan vendrá en la mañana y tenemos muchas cosas por discutir. Asi que Violet, alistate, debemos ir a comprarlo inmediatamente.

"A que horas crees que cierren los centros comerciales aca?" pregunto preocupada.

"Dudo que encontremos un vestido muy elegante en el centro comercial. Pero no importa cualquier vestido oscuro servirá y por suerte yo traje uno," le conteste.

"No Violet, ese vestido esta muy viejo ya. Ademas yo tambien necesitare uno. Debemos ir," dijo obstinadamente, mientras prendía su laptop para buscar la página de internet del centro comercial más cercano.

Intente parecer como si estuviera incluso más exhausta de lo que en realidad estaba, a ver si asi podria evitar el tener que ir al centro comercial. "Mama," dije susurrando. "Estoy agotada y preferiría que pidieramos pizza o algo. No quiero salir a medirme vestidos."cerré los ojos para darle un efecto mas dramático.

"No. No veo porque no lo podemos hacer hoy. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo. Los estudios previos a las excavaciones empezaran pronto y mañana debemos discutir los detalles. No hay tiempo que ás zapatos, una chaqueta mas elegante también. Vamos ponte de pie ya."

"Ok," le respondi, dandome por vencida totalmente. No habria manera de convencerla.

"Donde dijo Timothy que había dejado las llaves del coche? Me pregunto que clase de coche sera."

"Sobre la mesa del comedor," le respondí. Abri mi maleta para buscar un sueter. La chaqueta gruesa se quedaría en casa esta vez.

La puerta del garaje fue subiendo. Al principio no reconocí que marca era el auto , asi que me acerque un poco y vi las estrellitas, era un subaru. "No esta mal. Apuesto a que tiene el logo de la empresa en los costados." dije irónicamente.

Afortunadamente no lo tenia. Subimos a la SUV y dejamos que el GPS nos indicara donde estaba en centro comercial.

Fuimos a comer primero. Tenía tanta hambre que pedi lo primero que vi en el menú. No queria usar energía para pensar si quiera.

Despues de comer fuimos a GAP. Alli escogi un vestido de mangas largas; mi mama protesto. "Recuerda que estamos en Alaska," le dije justificando mi decisión. Me gustaba el color del vestido, era morado oscuro. La falda era larga, lo cual me parecía perfecto ya que podría comprar unos zapatos cómodos. Sabia que me veria un poco gótica en el y la idea me encantaba—mi cabello largo, lacio y oscuro daria un último toque al look. Lo que pensara mi mama o las otras personas que iban a asistir a la recepción no me importaba, lo importante era sentirme comoda y ser yo misma.

"Solo te hace falta un abrigo," me recordó mi mama mientras observaba un vestido para ella.

"Nos encontramos en la caja para pagar, te parece? " Le pregunte y ella asintió sin si quiera mirarme.

Camine por entre las largas filas de ropa y encontre la seccion de los abrigos. Compre un lago abrigo negro era práctico y abrigado, y mejor aún lo iba a poder usar después, eso era lo que me importaba.

De camino a la caja tome un par de medias largas. No eran precisamente elegantes pero nadie se daria cuenta que eran de lana bajo la larga falda del vestido.

Fuimos a comprar zapatos. Escogi rápidamente unos zapatos tipo ballerina negros. En realidad eran los primeros zapatos decentes que había visto en esa sección de la tienda, los demas tenian accesorios y brillantes— y yo odiaba todo lo que brillara. No quise ver mas, lo unico que me importaba era salir de alli rapidamente. Estaba totalmente agotada.

"Ahora para terminar necesitas algo de maquillaje," dijo mi mama cuidadosamente esta vez.

"No puedo mas. Si quieres ve tu y compra lo que te parezca. Yo te espero en aquel banco."

Después de unos minutos regreso mi mama y al fin pudimos salir de allí antes de que cerraran el .

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba parqueado el coche, para mi sorpresa el sol no se había puesto todavia.

"A que horas crees que se ponga el sol?" Pregunte.

"No lo se exactamente. Lo único que se es que las horas de sol se irán acortando más y más hasta que casi no tengamos horas de luz en el invierno."

Las ventanas del centro comercial parecían inmensos espejos que reflejaban las montañas cubiertas con la tenue luz del sol. Algunas tenían un poco de nieve en su cima.

Sonrei satisfecha—no podia negar que el paisaje era precioso.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la casa, ya que no habia mucho trafico. Baje del coche y me impresionó de nuevo la tranquilidad que se respiraba allí, me parecía como si viviera en una reserva natural en vez de una ciudad. Al entrar a la casa me despedí de mi mama, cogi mi maleta y subí a mi cuarto. Era difícil seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

Lo primero que hice al entrar fue acostarme en mi nueva cama. El colchon estaba duro y olía a plástico aun—ese olor me estaba enfermando,— asi que abri la ventana.

El techo, las paredes, todo era blanco, dandole una apariencia estéril a la habitación, como si me hubieran internado en un hospital. La poca luz que entraba por la venta se estaba tornando mas y mas palida con tonos rosáceos. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y finalmente había llegado el atardecer. Decidí hacer el ultimo esfuerzo y me levante para correr las cortinas—no habría modo de que pudiera dormir sin que el cuarto estuviera totalmente oscuro.

Abrí la ventana y deje que la brisa entrase a mi habitación. Luego entrecerre las cortinas. Abrí mi maleta y pronto encontré la suave tela de mi pijama. Me la puse, la seda se sentía bien sobre mi piel. Me acoste y me envolví bien en la cobija de plumas.

Mis párpados se cerraron mientras mi mente aun estaba fija en las nuevas imágenes y sensaciones que habían caído como un cascada sobre mi ese dia. Los pensamientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más abstractos hasta que caí en un ensueño a medida de que la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba subiendo. En cuestión de minutos me quede dormida.


	3. Bajo la Tenue Luz de un Candelabro

Las caras marmolizadas de los hermanos Grimsten contrastaban con sus ojos oscuros que me miraban reprochantes. Sus miradas poderosas y afiladas se clavaban fijamente en mi. No sabia como reaccionar. En medio de mi pánico empecé a sentir el calor reconfortante pero intenso que cobraba fuerza detrás de mi.

Todo se volvió oscuro y lo unico que podía escuchar era un ruido que iba en aumento. Pronto lo pude distinguir—eran unas campanillas.

Apague la alarma del celular y me levante de la cama. Podía escuchar a mi mama en el primer piso abriendo y cerrando gavetas. Supuse que ella estaba preparando el desayuno. Me acerque a la ventana y corri las cortinas. La luz del sol era muy fuerte asi que tuve que mantener mis ojos entrecerrados , a pesar de que la brisa fría en mi rostro y el trinar incesante de los pajaros ya me habian despertado completamente.

Desde alli podia ver las cimas de las montañas mas altas cubiertas aun con nieve, formando un contraste surrealista con el verdor de las copas de los arboles que conformaban el bosque mas alla del patio de la casa.

Camine hasta el otro extremo de mi cuarto y abri la puerta. El olor de Pancakes había subido ya hasta el segundo piso y ahora estaba inundando mi cuarto. Rápidamente me puse mis pantuflas y fui a lavarme los dientes. Despues baje las escaleras, dos a la vez, mi estómago rugía de hambre.

"Dormiste bien hija?" pregunto mi mama sentándosedose en la silla del comedor.

"Si. Aunque tuve un sueño bastante absurdo y la cama estaba muy dura," me queje moviendo el cuello que me dolía.

"Ya te acostumbraras," contestó restándole importancia y continuó como si fuera un comandante de una base militar "Necesito que desempaques tu ropa. También tienes que hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitas porque voy a ir mas tarde al supermercado. Tu puedes quedarte aqui si quieres. Deberias salir a conocer los alrededores, pero recuerda que si vas al bosque debes marcar el sendero para que no te pierdas. Hay cintas de colores en el garage."

"Si, buena idea. Saldre a dar un paseo, pero primero quiero chatear con Melissa. Has hablado con ella? "

"Si. Tu papa ya le compro el pasaje y viajará el sábado." contesto tratando de esconder su tristeza.

"Bueno tendre que ahorrar para ir a visitarla el otro año." añadí una pequeña sonrisa tratando de parecer positiva.

"La situación económica mejorara para el próximo año. Asi que ten por seguro que podrás viajar."

Melissa, mi hermana mayor había estudiado química, pero su verdadero sueño era estudiar el arte de hacer perfumes o como ella lo llamaba convertirse en una "nariz".

El mejor lugar para hacerlo era en París. Asi que para lograrlo, ella había trabajado medio tiempo y mis papas habian sacado un credito para que ella pudiera estudiar en Europa. Yo tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz porque podría cumplir sus sueños, pero por el otro la extrañaría demasiado. Ella era mi única confidente y consejera.

"Violet con respecto a la recepción de hoy-" mi mama hizo una pausa asegurándose de que tuviera toda mi atención.

"Si?" alze la mirada y me dispuse a escuchar otra lista de cosas que debía cumplir. Pronto tendria que empezar a anotarlo todo, o se me olvidaria la mitad.

"Pase lo que pase debes estar lista a las cuatro de la tarde. Debemos estar en el hotel donde va a ser la recepción a las seis. Por favor prometeme que vas a usar el maquillaje que te compre. Me recomendó la vendedora. Ella me aseguró que el color dorado y café resaltarian el color avellana de tus ojos. También me recomendó una base, espero que sea el tono correcto. Usa también el rubor que te compre—estas muy pálida.

"No me extraña que me vea asi, sabes, considerando el estrés de estas últimas semanas," me justifique. La verdad es que casi nunca me maquillaba. No me gustaba levantarme mas temprano solo para hacerlo, y tampoco quería tener que maquillarme de prisa y parecer como Ozzy Osbourne en un mal dia.

"No te preocupes tratare de lucir presentable esta noche. Yo se que es importante para ti.," añadí , esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. Me iba a esforzar por complacerla, porque no? Igual sabia que mis esfuerzos serían inútiles. Aparte de los extraños hermanos Grimsten, estaba segura de que habrian solo aburridos ingenieros y otras personas que estarian ya acercándose a los cincuenta. Estaba casi segura de que terminaria en un rincón apartado sola, esperando que el tiempo se pasara rápido para volver a la soledad en mi nueva casa . Fabuloso! No había pasado un solo dia aca y ya me había vuelto una completa amargada.

Despues del desayuno subí a mi cuarto. Prendí mi laptop y me conecte a Skype. Melissa no estaba conectada, asi que tuve que llamarla por el celular.

"Hola Mel, como has estado? Supe que mi papa ya te compro los pasajes."

"Si, será un viaje largo. Pero cuentame como es la nueva casa? Como es Anchorage?

"La casa es bonita, es grande. Pero tendré que comprar algunas decoraciones porque parece un hospital. La ciudad es hermosa hay árboles por todos lados, si...

"Me imagino que no hay mucho para hacer. Debes estar extrañando tus cosas. Te prometo que me asegurare de que mi papa envie todas tus cosas cuanto antes. Pero me imagino que todo cambiará una vez entres al colegio y hagas amigos. Cuando es que entras?"

"No, aun no lo se bien, lo único que se es que es un colegio privado. No se ni siquiera donde queda. No he tenido tiempo de chequear..." le comente frustrada.

"Tranquila, relajate. Tengo que decirte algo," Melissa pauso dudosa,"tengo que terminar con Jared. Lo he decidido no hay manera de que continuemos juntos, viviendo tan lejos. Yo se que le va a partir el corazón, pero creo que es lo mejor."

"Estas segura? Tu sabes lo que dicen por ahí, que el verdadero amor lo resiste todo, hasta las más grandes de las distancias." trate de forzar un tono más solemne y serio a la vez.

"Tu como siempre tan idealista y tan romantica. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo hermanita. Yo ya lo decidí aunque se que nos va a herir a los dos al principio, yo creo que es lo mejor. Tenemos que continuar con nuestra vida."

"Bueno si estas tan decidida entonces adelante..." respondí.

"Tengo que colgar, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitare para el viaje."

"Esta bien. Yo creo que saldré a dar una vuelta por el bosque para pasar el tiempo. Despues tengo que ir a una recepción. Mañana te contare como me fue. Chao"

"Chao hermanita."

Desempaque y acomode mi ropa en los cajones del closet, no me tomo mucho tiempo organizarlo todo ya que yo no era tan perfeccionista como para doblar la ropa correctamente. Tendria que comprar más ropa de invierno, lo que tenía era suficiente como para sobrevivir el tibio verano y el Otoño tal vez.

Entre al baño y me quite mi pijama. Luego abrí la llave de la ducha y empape mi cabello con el agua tibia. La presión del agua sobre mi cabeza y cuello era relajante, me quede allí unos minutos. Luego me lave el cabello y despues me enjabone. El baño se llenó del aroma de vainilla de mi jabon liquido. Me sequé y salí del baño envuelta en mi toalla. Al entrar a mi cuarto sentí mucho frio, la ventana estaba aún abierta y yo estaba muy mojada. Fui a cerrar la ventana y inmediatamente después me puse la ropa.

Baje corriendo al primer piso, intente calentarme moviendome rapido. Fui a la cocina y llene una botella con agua y la puse en una pequeña mochila. Luego fui al pasillo de entrada, me puse primero una chaqueta que estaba colgada allí y después mis tennis negros.

"Hiciste la lista que te pedi?" Pregunto mi mama que estaba sentada en el comedor.

"Solo compra lo usual, tu sabes... Me voy al bosque. Tengo mi celular conmigo y llevare la cinta, asi que no te preocupes no me perdere," le asegure a mi mama que seguía concentrada estudiando todos los recibos y los papeles que yo ya había hojeado.

"Se me habia olvidado decirte que en los próximos días tendré que viajar a el primer sitio de excavación y tendrás que venir conmigo. Después tendré que viajar de nuevo a otro sitio pero lo más probable es que tu papa este aquí para entonces, asi que podras quedarte con él si quieres."

"Espero que llegue lo mas pronto posible. La verdad es que no quiero ir a esas excavaciones—," conteste decidida. Ya hace muchos años que no iba a una excavación y había evitado volver desde que mi infancia había llegado a su fin y ya no encontraba absolutamente nada que hacer en medio de la nada. "Espero que lleven generadores de electricidad y camping vans, al menos!" pensé en voz alta.

"Nos llevaran allí en helicóptero asi que llevaremos generadores. No te preocupes va a ser mucho mejor de lo que crees." Mi mama ya se había acostumbrado a pasar periodos largos el los sitios de excavación, sin comfort alguno. Asi que lo que para ella era bueno, seria seguramente incomodo para mi.

"Te veo mas tarde," dije y salí de la casa.

Después de pasar por el garaje para recoger la cinta, me dirigí hacia el patio trasero de la casa, había una gran área cubierta de césped pero ninguna cerca o seto alrededor. Los límites del patio trasero estaban trazados por líneas de árboles de todos los tamaños.

Aunque estábamos a media mañana, el sol no era tan fuerte como en California y era bastante agradable. Ahora que me había puesto en movimiento, empeze a sentir menos frío asi que me quite la chaqueta y la puse en la mochila.

Me interne en el bosque, habian muchos arbustos y matorrales asi que tuve que buscar un lugar para poder cruzar. Al fin tras arañar mis manos tratando de apartar los matorrales llegue hasta el lugar donde la sombra de grandes abetos y cedros no permitia que crecieran muchas plantas. Allí en el tronco de un gran cedro puse mi primera marca.

Segui caminando por entre los arboles. Estaba disfrutando y tratando de recordar los nombres de los distintos aromas húmedos del bosque—mi hermana había hablado tanto de aromas en estos últimos años que me había vuelto mucho más consciente de ellos.

Me sentia bien alli viendo la luz del sol colándose por entre las ramas. El musgo bajo mis pies hacia que cada pareciera como si estuviera caminando sobre un colchón.

El lugar era idílico. Era increíble que tuviera acceso a un lugar tan precioso tan solo a unos metros del patio de mi casa. Mas tarde, encontre un pequeño arroyo con una gran cantidad de helechos creciendo alrededor. Las pequeñas plantas acuáticas crecían aquí y allá. El ver tanta agua fresca me despertó la sed, asi que me sente y saque la botella de agua que traía. Tome algunos sorbos y la volvi a guardar.

Mi plan era caminar hasta encontrar algún lugar bonito para sentarme y relajarme por un rato. Necesitaba estar sola especialmente después de estas últimas semanas que habían sido muy estresantes. Pase con cuidado el arroyo, apoyándome en algunas piedras que se veian lo suficientemente sólidas como para apoyar mis pies sin tener que sumergirlos en el agua.

Después de haber pasado el arroyo segui internandome en el bosque. Los árboles crecían mucho más juntos y la luz era tan tenue que parecía como si se estuviera atardeciendo. Puse algunas marcas en dos árboles y segui caminando mas deprisa, quería salir de ese lugar oscuro. El terreno se hacia mas empinado con cada paso y sentí que me estaba alejando demasiado, asi que me devolvi esperando encontrar las marcas que había dejado pero no las halle, lo unico que habia a mi alrededor eran grandes piedras cubiertas de musgo y hongos que crecian bajo la sombra de los abetos.

Segui caminando y encontre un lugar que me pareció perfecto para sentarme, habian varios troncos caídos cubiertos de musgo. Al otro lado el agua del arroyo se había estancado formando un pequeño pantano donde crecian plantas con pequeñas flores blancas. Algunos rayos de sol penetraban por entre las ramas de los abetos más altos calentando el aire.

Cerre mis ojos y me concentre en los sonidos de las aves y los pequeños pajaros. La suave brisa tibia me arrullaba. Recoste mi cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol y muy pronto mis párpados se hicieron pesados y me dormí.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Eran las dos y media de la tarde y mi mama me estaba llamando preocupada-si no volvía a casa de inmediato llegariamos tarde a la recepción.

Camine los mas rapido que pude, siguiendo el arroyo hasta que me encontre una de las marcas que había puesto. Desde alli no tarde mucho en llegar a la casa.

Al entrar vi a Suzan—la asistente de mi mama en el laboratorio de Arqueología. Ella estaba a punto de graduarse y mi mama estaba asesorando su tesis. Ella era una nativa americana de Alaska y fue por ella que mi mama se había enterado del trabajo con Grimsten Geothermal.

"Hola," dije con el aliento entrecortado.

"Por que te tardaste tanto en el bosque? Ahora debes ir a arreglarte o si no llegaremos tarde" dijo mi mama, frunciendo el seño.

"Estaba descansando encima de un tronco caido y me quede dormida," me justifique.

Suzan asintio y sonrio comprensiva. A ella le había pasado docenas de veces.

"Todo lo que necesitas para arreglarte esta en su puesto, ahora apresúrate." Mi mama me miró de arriba a abajo preocupada. Mi cabello estaba sucio y mis manos arañadas.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y me fui a duchar rápidamente. Me medio seque el cabello cuando salí, no tuve tiempo de arreglarmelo asi que lo peine rapidamente y me lo recogí en una coleta.

Me puse el vestido y me fui a mirarme en el espejo, me quedaba un poco suelto y eso hizo que me arrepentiera de no habermelo medido, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso en ese momento, aun me faltaba maquillare.

Mi mama me habia dejado los cosméticos sobre mi cama, los miré con escepticismo—yo no era ninguna experta en maquillaje. Hice lo que pude para maquillarme decentemente sin usar demasiado. Tambien me puse el perfume especial que mi hermana había creado para mi. Era un aroma frutal y dulce que me encantaba.

Para terminar puse el play station portable en mi cartera. Estaba segura de que lo iba a necesitar, especialmente esta noche que prometía ser muy aburrida.

Cuando baje las escaleras, mi mama y Suzan me estaban esperando ya listas en la puerta principal.

Esta vez nos dirigimos hacia el norte de la ciudad. Salimos a una avenida principal. Pinos y abedules la bordeaban hasta más allá de lo que yo podía ver. Estaba segura de que llegaríamosos a tiempo ya que no habia mucho trafico.

"Las consideraciones extremas que Grimsten esta teniendo para la preservacion de los territorios antiguos es bastante sospechosa. No he conocido hasta ahora a ninguna empresa se haya interesado tanto por conservar cualquier legado cultural que se encuentre en el subsuelo. Generalmente es el gobierno el que les tiene que recordar que deben solicitar permisos especiales. Pero Grimsten es la excepcion, ellos sacaron, de antemano, los permisos para cada una de las plantas que piensan construir." dijo Suzan

"Es muy inusual, es cierto. Pero es posible que tengan buenas intenciones después de todo. Además no creo que tengan intenciones de vender los artefactos en el mercado negro o algo por el estilo. Para que arriesgar el contrato que tienen con el gobierno para construir la planta geotermal, tan solo por vender algunos artefactos antiguos, muchos de ellos sin valor comercial. No tendría sentido," aseguro mi mama.

Suzan sospechaba de cualquier multinacional que pareciera tratar de ayudar, ya que al final terminaban defraundandola.

La conversación se tornaba más y más aburrida para mi. Ademas no habia nada inteligente que yo pudiera decir al respecto, asi que deje de prestarles atención.

Al fin llegamos a una intersección y tomamos otra avenida hacia el occidente. No tardamos mucho en llegar al hotel. Habian muchas camping vans y tan solo un bus turístico estacionados en el parqueadero.

"Tanta prisa y parece ser que somos las primeras en llegar," comente.

"Bueno tendremos tiempo de conocer el hotel y los alrededores," respondió mi mama, tratando de sonar positiva.

Cuando entramos al hotel lo primero que me llamo la atencion fue un inmenso oso polar disecado, orgullosamente exhibido en una vitrina gigante. En las paredes enchapadas con piedra, colgaban toda clase de pieles de diferentes animales y algunos pescados disecados. Me parecía cruel y asqueroso, pero no dije nada.

Habían varios juegos de muebles ubicados en distintas partes del lobby. Algunos cercanos a una chimenea que estaba apagada en un rincón. Al otro lado en un sofa estaban tres pensionistas , dos de ellos todavía llevaban su chaleco de pescar.

Aparte de ellos no habia nadie mas en el lobby en ese momento. Mi mama y Suzan se sentaron y continuaron absortas en su conversación, estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta de que yo había decidido ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel—no habia nada mas que hacer.

El hotel era más grande de lo que pensaba y al final tras recorrer algunos pasillos llegue a una sala de conferencias pintada de azul cielo. Tenia grandes ventanales que llegaban al techo y dejaban ver el esplendor del paisaje que parecía haber sido sacado de una pintura. El hotel estaba ubicado a la orilla de un gran lago sobre el cual flotaban muchos hidroaviones. Más alla en la distancia se alzaba majestuosa una cadena de montañas blancas. Las nubes cubrian las cimas de las montañas más altas. Saque mi teléfono y le tome una foto, inmediatamente se lo mande a mi hermana. Era simplemente precioso.

Sali del salon y me devolví hacia el lobby. Cuando entre me di cuenta de que mucha mas gente habia llegado. Camine lentamente buscando a mi mama. Al lado izquierdo había una pared divisoria que me impedia ver una parte del lobby. Segui caminando hasta que pude ver lo que habia detras.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi, sentado en un gran sillón de color negro. Mi mirada se detuvo en él—fue inevitable. El estaba solo, alejado del resto en un rincón sombrío. La única luz en procedía de un rústico candelabro en el techo, bajo el cual brillaba su cabello ébano. El perfil de su rostro poseía la misma perfección y simetría de los hermanos Grimsten, pero élera mucho más joven que ellos.

Lo contemple por algunos segundos, y trate de mirar para otro lado antes de que él se percatara de mi insistente mirada. Pero en ese instante el subió su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Él permaneció serio e inmutable mientras yo luchaba por mantener la compostura. No supe que hacer asi que baje la mirada y seguí caminando nerviosamente sin mirar a donde. Mi mente estaba obnubilada, el tiempo se detuvo y mis sentidos se bloquearon. Me pregunté de que color serian sus ojos, ya que no habia alcanzado a distinguir los detalles de su rostro bajo una luz tan tenue.

De pronto me tropece con alguien. "Perdon," dije sin alzar la mirada si quiera.

Segui caminando y unos instantes despues senti que alguien me había tomado del brazo suavemente. Me volvi para ver quien era, alli estaba Suzan con preocupación en su rostro me pregunto "Que te sucede? Has estado tomando?"

"No, no es nada. Creo que debo sentarme," le conteste rapidamente, mientras me dirigia al sofa mas cercano. Allí estaba una chica de cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules. Su piel bronceada artificialmente contrastaba con su vestido blanco. Ella estaba sentada hablando con otra chica de cabello largo y lacio que estaba vestida casualmente con un suéter y unos pantalones de pana marrones.

Ambas voltearon a verme cuando me acerque." Espero no interrumpir, necesito sentarme," sonreí falsamente.

"Si de veras tienes que recuperarte del shock." dijo la rubia sin querer. Yo ignore su comentario.

"Tranquila puedes confiar en nosotras,» susurro. "Ademas yo tambien hubiera reaccionado asi. No es tan fácil sostenerle la mirada a un hombre como ese," añadió tratando de consolarme. "Mi nombre es Natasha, soy de aquí, de Anchorage. Te presento a Claire, ella acaba de llegar de Canadá, su padre también trabaja para los Grimsten."

"Mi nombre es Violet, me acabe de mudar aqui también."

"Se ve tan enigmático, pero tiene mucha clase. Me imagino que debio ser una gran sorpresa encontrarlo allí. No hubiera querido estar en tu lugar," comentó Claire que estaba mirando hacia el rincón donde estaba él.

«Mmm—cuando llegaste a Anchorage?" pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema torpemente.

"Ayer y me parece que los que se encargaron de la logística hicieron muy mal en hacer la recepción tan solo un dia despues de que llegáramos. No se por que tienen tanta prisa," dijo irritada.

" Si, estoy de acuerdo. Yo no he—" Claire no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque Natasha la jalo del brazo.

"Miren, miren." dijo Natasha en voz baja. "Llego otro de los Grimsten, definitivamente la belleza la llevan todos en la sangre," Su mirada estaba fija en la entrada del hotel.

Alli estaba un chico, cuyo cabello rubio tenia un precioso matiz plateado que jamas habia visto antes. Los finos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro le llegaban hasta los hombros. Estaba vestido de negro y casualmente. Paso cerca de donde estabamos y note que sus movimientos eran ligeros, a pesar de que su cuerpo era grande y musculoso. Jamas habia visto a alguien tan singular como el.

El chico no miro a nadie, y se fue derecho a sentar en el sofa cerca del rincón sombrío donde él estaba sentado.

Aproveche ese momento de distracción para ver mejor al chico de cabello negro. No podia evitarlo. Mi mirada era atraída hacia él, como si yo fuera un satélite atrapado en su campo gravitatorio. Yo trataba de luchar con todas mis fuerzas contra esa atracción que ponía en evidencia lo que sentía, pero no lo lograba.

Detrás de ellos llegaron los hermanos Grimsten y junto a ellos una chica de rostro severo y arrogante. Parecia una modelo de alta costura con su vestido de satin color granate. Su cabello que estaba cortado a la altura de la mandibula, era de color negro pero tenia mechones teñidos de rojo. Paso a nuestro lado y nos miró con algo de disgusto, como si fueramos creaturas insignificantes.

En comparación a ella me sentia muy mal vestida. Ademas no habia tenido tiempo para arreglarme el cabello o maquillarme apropiadamente, pero eso no justificaba la actitud arrogante y la forma como nos había mirado.  
"Estoy segura de que ese vestido es de Dior. Debe costar una fortuna, " susurro Natasha.

"Como puedes saber que es Dior?" Pregunto Claire.

"El estilo de volados es muy Dior, eso es evidente. Además vi un vestido así , pero color magenta, en la pasarela de la última colección de Dior."

"No tengo la paciencia necesaria para sentarme a ver Fashion TV," comentó Claire moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Eso me causaria una muerte cerebral.

"Si se nota. Es aparente que no sabes que el rojo y los colores calidos estan de moda. Los colores tierra," dijo Natasha mirando el sueter de Claire, " estan totalmente out."

"No me importa en realidad," respondió Claire con frescura.

Al ver a los hermanos Grimsten entrar, el chico de cabello plateado que habia acabado de llegar se puso en pie. El chico de cabello negro, el mas hermoso de los dos, se levanto despues. Él era definitivamente el más alto de los dos, pero era tan musculoso como el que tenía cabello plateado, pero tampoco era tan flaco—divague pensando como se sentiria estar rodeada por esos brazos. Deslizar mis dedos por entre su cabello.

Estando de pie, él se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba observando y por unos cortos segundos sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios de nuevo. Todo alrededor parecio haberse detenido en ese instante, pero el se volteo—el solo veia un grupo de chicas risueñas, cuando lo que yo veia era al hombre de mis sueños.

Cuando volteo la espalda hacia nosotros y dejo el lobby, me di cuenta de que su cabello le debia llegar hasta mas abajo de los hombros. Las mangas de su camisa estaban recogidas y pude ver un tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Me parecen bastante extraños y muy arrogantes, pasaron derecho sin ni siquiera saludar a alguien," Claire señaló lo evidente.

"Podrán ser arrogantes pero tienen estilo. Daria lo que fuera por tener un vestido así como el de esa chica. Me pregunto en donde van a estudiar—. Ustedes creen que vayan a ir a Hillberg con los demas?"

No había pensado en ello aún. No se que seria de mi si lo tuviera que ver a él diariamente.

"Damas y caballeros. Pueden seguir al salón con vista al lago. La recepción va a empezar," El anuncio resonó por un parlante que estaba escondido en algún lugar del lobby.

Un camarero le mostró el camino al primer grupo de personas que se acercó y los demás los seguimos.

"Mas tarde hablamos," sonrei despidiendome de Natasha y de Claire. Camine rápidamente y me fui detrás de mi mama.

"Veo que estás haciendo amistades Violet, eso esta muy bien. La jovencita rubia es la hija de uno de los abogados de la compañía y va a ir a la misma escuela que tú."

"La otra chica que estaba alli es de Canada. Ambas me parecieron amables," le comente.

Entramos y vi una larga mesa que había sido puesta en un extremo del salón. El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por varias mesas circulares desparramadas por todo el lugar. Me decepcionó ver que los Grimsten aún no estaban allí.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa que quedaba junto a una de las ventanas, y cuando todos estábamos sentados llegaron los meseros y sirvieron vino blanco. A mi me sirvieron vino sin alcohol.

A nuestra mesa llegaron otras tres personas. Una familia. Pidieron excusas y se sentaron junto a nosotros. Un chico delgado con el cabello corto y desordenado se sentó a mi lado. "Hola mi nombre es Zach."

Antes de que pudiera contestarle se abrieron las puertas del salon y entraron primero los hermanos Grimsten, luego la chica y después él. Lo mire descaradamente, era magnetico.

La chica se percató de que yo lo estaba mirando y me devolvió una mirada venenosa.

Él continuo caminando indiferente. Segui mirando, desafiandola, no tenia porque bajar la mirada solo por que a ella no le gustaba. Los tres se sentaron y luego entraron los otros dos chicos que venían junto con otra mujer con traje de sastre y un hombre bajo y calvo que no había visto en el lobby.

Uno de los hermanos Grimsten el de cabello castaño, se puso en pie. "Mi nombre es Sigdan Grimsten, soy el accionista mayor en la empresa. Mi hermano Valnir, es el gerente general," dijo señalandolo con su mano extendida. "Les damos la bienvenida. A continuacion veran una presentacion sobre nuestros proyectos aquí en Alaska. Despues de esto vendra la cena."

Yo esperaba que Valnir hiciera la presentación pero no lo hizo. Apagaron las luces y las persianas de los ventanales bajaron automáticamente. El video comenzo, pero ni yo, ni el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado estabamos prestando atención. Mi mente estaba ocupada totalmente como para interesarme por algo más,

"Bastante aburrido no?" murmuro el chico.

"Si," le respondí automáticamente porque sabía que eso era lo que él esperaba que yo dijera.

"Te vi en el lobby y queria decirte que—"

"Sh-sh-sh," nos amonesto mi mama inmediatamente.

Me puse a mirar el video que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared detrás de la mesa principal donde estaban los Grimsten. Podia ver algo de sus sombras. Habían filmado esta parte del video desde un helicóptero que sobrevolaba una isla con un gran volcán en ella. Era impresionante. El proyecto era construir varias plantas geotermales que iban a procesar la energía obtenida de varios volcanes.

Baje la mirada y vi la sombra de la chica. Su corte de cabello corto en la nuca y largo hasta la barbilla adelante, se distinguia de los demás. Estaba hablándole a él al oído. Empeze a sentir un tenue sentimiento de envidia.

Yo ya queria que el video— que parecia— interminable se acabara. Ahora mas que nunca quería averiguar su nombre, su edad. Era esa chica de su familia? Irían a la misma escuela que yo? Pero como conseguiria averiguarlo?

El video llego a su fin. Prendieron las luces y las persianas subieron dejando entrar la blanquecina luz de un agonizante sol. Ella continuaba hablándole muy cerca. Él no reflejaba emoción alguna en su rostro y simplemente asintia mientras miraba hacia el lago.

De repente él se volteo y se dio cuenta de que una vez mas yo lo estaba mirando. Me puse nerviosa y me voltee torpemente. "Que era lo que me querias preguntar Zach?" El me miro y entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar rápidamente.

"Oh si, es acerca de tu amiga, la rubia. Quisiera que me la presentaras," dijo audazmente.

"Oh, era eso. No hay problema, aunque en realidad no la conozco bien," le respondí sinceramente.

"No vayas a mirar pero parece que el Romeo Grimsten te esta mirando justo ahora."

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se enrojecieron. No le conteste nada y cambie de tema.

"De donde vienes?" dije nerviosamente tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

"De San Francisco. Ya oi que vienes de Sacramento, tu mama nos conto. Mi papa es Ingenier también."

"Genial," conteste con mi mente en otro lado.

Varios meseros llegaron. Empezaron sirviendo la comida en la mesa principal. Todos recibieron un plato pequeño pequeño de sopa y algo de beber.

Después nos sirvieron a nosotros y me percate de que habíamos recibido un aperitivo diferente. Luego empezaron a servir la cena principal eran patas de cangrejo del mar de Bering. Empeze a comer lo más delicadamente posible. Estaba consciente de que él me podria estar mirando. Comi muy despacio saboreando cada bocado— estas patas de cangrejo sabían mucho mejor que las que mi mama solia comprar en el supermercado.

Note que ninguno de los Grimsten estaba comiendo la cena. El plato de sopa que habian recibido había sido retirado ya y ahora ellos solamente estaban hablando entre si.

Después de que los meseros recogieron nuestros platos, Valnir anunció que podíamos pasar al lounge-bar. Todos los que estaban en la mesa principal se pusieron de pie y se marcharon. Otras personas los siguieron.

Claire y Natasha se acercaron. "Natasha te presento a Zach." Ninguno de los dos era timido asi que inmediatamente se pusieron a conversar.

"Quisiera ir afuera. Ya estoy cansada de estar aqui, quieres acompañarme?"sugirió Claire.

"Si me parece perfecto," asenti.

Salimos del salon. Esta vez la expectación de volver a encontrarmelo me puso nerviosa. Yo quería pasar desapercibida, pero sabía que iba a ser muy dificil. No sabia ni siquiera que me pasaba. Esto jamas me habia ocurrido antes y no me sentía bien siendo tan obvia. Necesitaba aire más que nunca.

Salimos por la parte de atrás del hotel y llegamos a la orilla del lago.

"Que te pasa? pareces tensa" dijo Claire.

"No lo puedo explicar." le conteste frustrada.

"Ok, ya veo..." Ella comprendió y cambio de tema."A que clase entras?"

"A Once," confese.

"Cuantos años tienes?" Pregunto ella.

"16, pronto 17" aclare.

"Wow, la verdad pareces de 18, pense que estudiariamos juntas este último año. Natasha entrara a 11 también," anunció Claire dandome una sonrisa picara. "Ella es un poco extrovertida, pero parece ser amable, espero que se lleven bien."

Yo era todo lo opuesto a Natasha. No me gustaba abrirme a la gente, por eso me frustraba el haber mostrado mis sentimientos. Odiaba que la gente comentara sobre lo que me pasaba. En esas circunstancias preferiría haber sido invisible.

Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de mi mama diciendo que quería que el gerente de la empresa me conociera. "Tengo que volver, lo siento."

"Esta bien. Yo me quedare un rato aquí," dijo Claire.

Me fui al lounge-bar. Mi mama y Suzan estaban hablando con Valnir Grimsten, al lado de él estaba el chico de cabello plateado.

Me les acerque cuidadosamente porque no queria interrumpirlos. Mi mama se volteo y me dio una mirada significativa indicando que me acercara.

"Esta es mi hija, Violet," dijo con un tono casi de orgullo.

"Mucho gusto," sonrei. Valnir me miro pero su rostro no tenia expresión alguna.

"Este es mi sobrino Tyr." lo miro a él y le dijo "Tenemos que discutir cosas de extrema importancia aqui. Asi que porque no llevas a Violet a recorrer los jardines."

"Si, lo hare," contesto el sin reparos, como si de una orden militar se tratara.

Tyr se marchó primero sin decirme nada. Asi que yo lo segui.

"Donde estan los jardines?" le pregunte estupidamente intentando romper el hielo.

Los otros Grimsten estaban sentados en la misma parte sombria del lobby. Tyr se acercaba mas y mas a ellos. Considere detenerme y dejar que el se acercara solo, pero por otro lado me moria de las ganas por conocerlo, asi que ignore mi timidez y segui a Tyr.

Alli estaba él sentado en el sofa, la chica arrogantea su lado.

" Si alguien me necesita estaré por los jardines. Valnir me lo ordeno." Les dijo simplemente y con su mano extendida hacia donde estaba les dijo, "Ella es Violet Valenti."

"Axel—." Tyr señalo al chico de cabello negro. Axel me miro con unos preciosos ojos azul oscuro y me dijo,"Gusto en conocerte," su voz varonil y encantadora hicieron que mi pulso se aumentará. Yo solo pude contestar con una sonrisa gigante que no pude esconder.

"-y ella es Xephire." Ella no dijo nada y sus ojos esmeralda me dirigieron una mirada incluso más envenenada que la que me dio cuando estábamos en el salon.

"Vamos," dijo Tyr.

Salimos por una puerta lateral y nos encontramos con un pequeño jardin, habían muchas flores "no me olvides", tambien habian otras de color lila que se asemejaban a orquideas.

"Por que les dijiste que tu tio te había dado una orden? Sono verdaderamente extraño." Le pregunté.

"Era tan solo una broma. El no es de las personas que toma un no por respuesta." me dijo con total naturalidad.

"Oh veo..." dije y pause, me sentí un poco estúpida por haber hecho esa pregunta tan innecesaria. Pero debia continuar, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad para saciar mi curiosidad, de lo contrario no podria dormir esa noche."Oye y quien es la rubia que esta con ustedes? Es ella una familiar tuya?

"No ella no es parte de la familia, " respondió letargicamente y luego se quedó en silencio.

Seguimos caminando lentamente por el jardin. Uno al lado del otro. La atmosfera entre los dos se sentia algo forzada. Al fin fue Tyr el que rompio el silencio incomodo entre nosotros. "Escuche a tu madre decir que ustedes venían de California. Apuesto que no podrás soportar ni un dia de invierno ártico y oscuridad," me subestimo.

"Lo resistiré, se que soy capaz de hacerlo," alardee.

El simplemente sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que me estaba mirando los brazos. Me pregunte que seria lo que estaba mirando y fui ahi que me di cuenta de que estaba frotandome los brazos inconscientemente. La luz del sol estaba tornándose rojiza y la temperatura estaba bajando.

"Veo que ya tienes algo de frio. Entremos ya." dijo riendose y empezó a devolverse.

De regreso en al lobby Tyr se despidió y yo me fui a sentar con Natasha, Claire y Zach.

"Estabas con uno de los Grimsten? Como lo conociste?"preguntó Natasha, antes de que pudiera tomar asiento.

Después de que les explique lo que había pasado, los demas siguieron conversando. Yo me quede en silencio y de vez en cuando permití que mis ojos divagaran hasta el lugar en donde Axel y Xephire estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Ella estaba hablandole y el solo estaba escuchandola en silencio. El parecia melancolico y yo estaba segura de que su mente estaba en otro lado. Xephire tenia que ser muy egocentrica para no darse cuenta de que el en realidad no la estaba escuchando.

"No te preocupes, no creo que esos dos sean novios," me dijo Zach sorprendiendome.

"Ni siquiera la mira mientras ella le habla. Es muy extraño, como puede ignorar a una mujer tan bella?"

Natasha lo miró furiosa y Zach bajo la mirada, arrepentido.

"Yo opino lo mismo," dijo Claire, " No tienen quimica eso se nota."

"Eso espero," susurre.

Los hermanos Grimsten cruzaron por el lobby y salieron primero. Tan arrogantes como entraron. Mi mama venia detrás de ellos asi que yo tambien me puse en pie.

Los otros Grimsten se pusieron de pie y los siguieron. Tyr me miro y asintio cortésmente. Detras venia Axel y Xephire. El me miro y aunque no dijo nada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Senti que podria mirarlo por una eternidad sin artarme de su belleza.

Mi mente se negaba a controlar mis emociones. Mi cuerpo se habia desconectado de mi parte racional y andaba libre mandandome una cascada de sentimientos que nunca antes habia sentido. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo despertaba con tan solo un segundo de su mirada. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia yo que el era practicamente inalcanzable.

"Nos encontraremos en la escuela supongo," aseguro Natasha.

"Si, por supuesto," titubee.

Me despedí de todos y fui a buscar mi chaqueta en el guardarropas. Alli estaba mi mama poniendose su abrigo. Sus ojeras delataban su cansancio.

"Ha sido una noche bastante interesante. Parece ser que nos quedaremos más tiempo del que yo pensaba. Hay planes para el futuro," dijo mi mama.

"No esta mal," sonrie. Mi mama me miro sorprendida. "Bueno lo digo porque es buen trabajo y ahora con Melissa en París-." Me justifique.

"Me parece sospechoso ese cambio tan algo que ver con Tyr Grimsten quizas?" indago mi mama, alzando una ceja.

"Oh no, de ninguna manera," asegure. Mi mama me miro incredula aún.

"Donde esta Suzan?" Le pregunte.

"Ella se marcho hace rato. La llamaron y se tuvo que ir."

Nos dirigimos al parqueadero. Con sorpresa vimos que Sigdan, Valnir y Axel estaban discutiendo. Xephire estaba en su auto, un BMW coupe rojo cereza.

Tyr estaba en el puesto de adelante de un mercedes negro parqueado al lado. Parecia estar preocupado. Su mirada estaba fija en los que estaban discutiendo.

Cuando al fin se dieron cuenta de que estabamos alli cerca. Axel dejo de discutir y camino rapidamente hasta su auto un Audi deportivo azul oscuro. Tras esto Xephire arranco a toda velocidad y se alejo.

Sigdan se subio en el mercedes negro y Valnir regreso al hotel a toda prisa.

"Que manera de conducir el de esa chica. Es un peligro, a personas como esa les deberian quitar la licencia," protesto mi mama.

No le conteste. Lo que hiciera Xephire no me importaba. Lo que me preocupaba era que estaba pasando con Axel. Mi curiosidad estaba totalmente despierta.

Recorde una y otra vez los momentos de esa noche de camino a casa.

Cuando llegamos, me fui a mi cuarto inmediatamente. No tenía mucho sueño—estaba todavía agitada. Me quede contemplando las sombras que se formaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y bañaba de plateado mi habitación.

Me recoste en la cama. Intenté sacarme de la cabeza a Axel, para poder descansar pero por mas que lo intente, no pude. El estaba fijo en mis pensamientos; su última sonrisa, casi imperceptible pero tan dulce que mi corazón se derretía. Esa ultima imagen se quedo grabada en mi mente. Mi imaginacion recorría una y otra vez su rostro varonil. Sus cejas rectilineas y finas que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos. Su nariz fina y recta. Sus labios carnosos. Cada centimetro de su rostro me atraia y no lo podia evitar.

Un ruido extraño que provenia de afuera me sacó de mi ensueño. Salte de la cama y me acerque cuidadosamente a la ventana. No se veia nada alli. El bosque estaba oscuro e impenetrable. Me quede allí un rato contemplando el firmamento que era de color índigo. Las estrellas más brillantes en las constelaciones de Auriga y los gemelos eran visibles.

Baje mi mirada y note que las ramas más altas de un arbol se estaban moviendo. Observe los árboles alrededor pero no ninguno se estaba agitando asi. Debia ser un animal. Corri a buscar mis binoculares que había guardado en mi mesa de noche—no tarde en encontrarlos. No eran para visión nocturna pero la luna brillaba y podria ser posible ver algo. Con dificultad vi una ave rapaz en las ramas más altas. No podía distinguir que era específicamente pero por su tamaño supuse que podría ser una gran águila. No me sorprendio y la observe por unos minutos mas pero pronto perdí el interés. Deje la cortina abierta y me fui a buscar mi pijama. Me cambie rapidamente y me metí en la cama. Me quede quieta hasta que al fin me pude relajar contemplando las cimas de la montaña. Me pregunte que estaba haciendo él en ese momento, estaria en algun lugar de la ciudad mirando las mismas montañas que yo?


	4. Fuego sobre Hielo

Tres dias habian pasado desde la última vez que lo habia visto, pero su imagen, su sonrisa seguian igual de nítidas en mi mente.

Los ultimos dias habian sido bastante aburridores. Las horas habian pasado lentamente y había intentado ocupar el tiempo limpiando la casa y caminando por los alrededores, ya que mis cosas todavia no habian llegado. La situación era tan crítica que hasta había salido de compras con mi mama—voluntariamente.

Revise mi correo electronico, mi hermana me habia escrito contándome todos los pequeños detalles de su viaje y lo bello que era Paris. Mi respuesta fue corta, porque no quería contarle nada sobre Axel. No queria admitir que estaba tan interesada en alguien que apenas había visto un par de veces, ademas no era posible describir lo que me hacia sentir y su belleza—no existian las palabras para hacerlo.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar el correo, llego una notificación. Natasha me había agregado a Facebook. Acepte su invitación y entre en su perfil. No me sorprendió ver que la mayoria de mensajes en su muro provenían de Zach. Le deje un saludo en su muro y volví a mi correo. No habia mucho mas que ver, aparte de los mensajes de algunos de mis viejos amigos me habian escrito preguntando como estaba todo.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de gaseosa. Supuse que mi mama estaria en el cuarto de estudio, así que fui a buscarla.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. "Pasa," me dijo ella.

"Mami, que sabes de las cajas que mi papa nos iba a enviar? Necesito mis cosas. Extraño mis películas, mis libros y especialmente mi telescopio. Ya me aburri de estar viendo televisión," me queje.

"Si, tranquila, yo entiendo. El problema es que el ha estado muy ocupado haciendo todo los papeles para el traslado. Pero no te preocupes voy a llamarlo. Por que no llamas a alguna de las chicas que conociste el dia de la recepción?"

"No tengo sus numeros. Ademas no las conozco muy bien. Sabes que, no te preocupes, me ire a caminar al menos eso me desestresa." di media vuelta.

"Violet, por favor tienes que tratar de entender. Si quieres puedes ir a comprar algunos libros y películas mientras llegan tus cosas. Trata de adaptarte querida," me rogo mi mama.

"Gracias mami. Saldre mas tarde, tal vez. O no, mejor no. Mejor dicho no se bien que quiero hacer," dije frustrada.

"Yo se que extrañas a Melissa, y que no tienes amigos aca pero las cosas cambiarán cuando entres al colegio. Tu lo sabes," ella dijo.

El colegio y la esperanza de que tal vez vería a Axel me hicieron sonreir a pesar de todo.

"Ven acá. Mira este mapa," me incliné para mirar en la pantalla del laptop. "Estos son los lugares donde vamos a empezar las exploraciones," me informo entusiasmada.

"Si, bueno..." dije sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Acamparemos, se que la pasaremos bien en medio de la nada. Hace muchos años que no lo hacemos," dijo tratando de animarme.

"Por cuanto tiempo será?" pregunte anticipando la respuesta.

" Cuatro dias. Que te parece no esta nada mal, cierto?"

"No podría quedarme aquí? Yo me puedo cuidar sola."

Iba a salir del cuarto cuando mi mama sacó su carta triunfal. "Violet, se me olvido decirte que Valnir vendrá con nosotros. El quiere supervisar las excavaciones. Quiere asegurarse de que todo esté en orden."

Cuando me voltee a verla estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella seguía pensando que a mi me gustaba Tyr. Mas lejos de la verdad no podia estar. Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa traviesa. "Quien ira con Valnir?"

"El no me lo dijo, pero se que van a haber dos helicópteros esperandonos este viernes en el Aeropuerto Campbell.»

La mayoria de cosas para el camping las dara la empresa. Pero necesitaras comprar algo de ropa," me advirtió. "Tu sabes que odio derrochar el dinero de esta forma, pero no hay otra opción."

"Si, me parece perfecto no hay problema. Me tomare el tiempo necesario para medirme todo. El vestido que compre me quedo un poco grande, sabes, " admiti.

"Esto si que es un cambio," sonrio sinceramente.

Sali de la habitacion con un ánimo distinto. Era difícil el no ansiar verlo de nuevo. Recordaba aún el sentimiento que me produjo su dulce sonrisa cuando se despidio en el hotel.

Regrese a mi cuarto para revisar en mi closet y ver que me faltaba. Necesitaria una botas para caminar en terrenos difíciles y ropa que me quedara bien, queria verme bien así estuviera en el medio de la nada. Sabia que habia perdido la cabeza desde el primer instante en que lo vi, un profundo sentimiento dentro de mi me estaba cambiando y no lo podia evitar.

Resignandome a mi destino, decidi que debia obtener ayuda para comprar ropa esta vez . Asi que le mande un mensaje a Natasha. Esto iría contra todos mis principios ya que jamas me había interesado por como me veia, para mi lo mas importante es que la ropa fuera cómoda y que fuera de algun color frio o negra, eso era todo. Yo detestaba los colores calidos, me parecían molestos y chirriantes.

Tome mi laptop y vi que Natasha ya me habia agregado en skype también. Asi que me conecte y la llame.

"Hola, como has estado?"

"Muy bien. Imaginate que he estado saliendo con Zach estos días y la he pasado genial. Y tu que has hecho?"

"No, no mucho. He estado un poco aburrida sabes. El viernes vamos a viajar y acamparemos cerca del volcán Spurr, y como mis cosas todavía no han llegado, tendre que comprar cosas nuevas para acampar, especialmente ropa y un par de zapatos, pero pues no conozco bien los almacenes, me pregunto si tu podrias ayudarme."

"Oh por supuesto," dijo entusiasmada. "Me encanta ir de compras y ya se a donde te voy a llevar."

"Si muchas gracias, sabia que podia contar contigo," contesté.

"A que no adivinas a quién vi el Sabado-" pauso a propósito para darle mas suspenso.

"Zach, tal vez?" Sugerí letargicamente.

"Si, bueno Zach estaba conmigo y vimos a Axel!" Proclamo y continuo," estabamos en las pistas de hielo y el estaba con otros amigos. Uno de ellos estuvo en el hotel, el musculoso. Los otros cuatro nunca los habia visto antes. Creeme que si los hubiera visto, los hubiera recordado. Como siempre, Axel ni siquiera me volteo a mirar. Aunque Tyr si me reconoció, lo note por la forma en que me miro. No se acerco, tu sabes ellos son un poco raros y asociales. Pero se nota que tienen mucho dinero. Puedes creer que ellos alquilaron la pista de hielo entera y por supuesto nadie podía entrar. Zach y yo tuvimos que esperar dos horas para poder usarla!" Se quejó.

« Si, son bastante reservados," afirme.

"Espero que esten entrenando para entrar al equipo de hockey, seria genial verlos jugando," dijo ansiosamente.

"Significa que van a ir a Hillberg tambien?" pregunte tratando de mantener la calma.

"Oh, si. Mi mama le pregunto a Agatha y ella le contó. Tu la viste, era la que estaba en la mesa principal. Ella no es familiar de los Grimsten pero es muy amiga de ellos y les esta ayudando en la empresa.

"Yo empece en Hillberg el año pasado, mi papa fue el que hizo el convenio entre la empresa y la escuela."

"Cuentame," aproveche que Natasha y su mama parecían estar muy bien informadas,"que mas sabes de los Grimsten? Es verdad que son de ascendencia islandesa? O acaso son de Alaska?"

"Oh, acerca de eso. Es un misterio. Mi mama ha intentado por todo los medios buscar mas informacion al respecto pero no ha encontrado mucho. Lo que se es que ellos han trabajado en Islandia también con plantas geotermales. Si has notado que su acento no es de aca?"

"No, yo pense que era un acento de algún lugar de Alaska , yo que sé," respondí.

"No. Ese acento es especial y no he escuchado a alguien que hable así. Bueno te sigo contando, en que iba—Oh si—primero llego Agatha y ella y su esposo establecieron la empresa, ellos fueron los que contrataron a mi papa como Abogado.

Cuando todo estaba listo llegaron los hermanos Grimsten. Dicen que viven a las afueras de Anchorage, pero nadie sabe donde exactamente.

Hace unas semanas estabamos en un restaurante cenando y Sigdan llamo a mi papa para que firmara unos papeles urgentemente, así que me fui con él. Fuimos a las oficinas de los Grimsten que abarcan un piso completo en un edificio en el centro.

Espere a mi papa en el lobby y de repente Axel y Tyr entraron. Pero como siempre ni notaron mi presencia. Mi papa salio de la oficina y me dijo que era la primera vez que los había visto."

"Muy interesante," lo dije de verdad. "Tendremos mas tiempo para hablar de eso después. Ahora dime cuando tienes tiempo para ir de compras conmigo. Donde nos encontramos?"

"Como eres nueva en la ciudad, creo que es mejor que te recoja en tu casa. Dame tu direccion—."

"Oh! No me la sé de memoria aún, espera un momento," salí corriendo a preguntarle a mi mama. Natasha se rio.

Volví y le conteste," Calle Cedro Amarillo 8003 en Arroyo del Conejo."

"Ok, mañana te recojo a las 3 pm, te parece?"

"Ok, perfecto. Nos vemos mañana. Chao."

Afuera se estaban formando nubarrones grises hacia el oeste sobre la ensenada Cook. Seguramente iba a llover, asi que decidi no salir ese día. Me quede surfeando el internet, luego cuando me había cansado de eso, me fui a ver televisión. Había una maratón de clásicos del horror basados en poemas de Edgar Allan Poe. Despues de ver El Cuervo, El Gato Negro y Los Crímenes en la Rue Morgue, me fui a la cama. Un tedioso día había pasado.

En la tarde, al dia siguiente, me había quedado de encontrar con Natasha. Eran pasadas las tres y ella no aparecía. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando me llego un mensaje de texto: Estoy en tu calle pero no veo tu casa. Te espero al lado del aviso que dice sin retorno.

Tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salí de la casa. Camine rapido a traves del largo callejón bordeado por abedules hasta que llegue a la calle. Subi un poco hasta llegar al punto sin retorno donde estaba Natasha. Estaba fuera de su auto.

"Hola! El GPS no tiene registrada tu calle, por eso me tarde un poco. Debe ser porque este es un nuevo barrio. Este lugar se ve muy solitario, me imagino que no has conocido a los pocos vecinos que tienes..."

"Si, tienes razon. No hemos tenido tiempo de nada de eso," le conteste.

Salimos de allí y tomamos una de las avenidas principales hacia el Norte. Había mucho mas tráfico esta vez.

"Has estado en el centro de la ciudad?" Me pregunto cuando tomamos la avenida.

"No, no en realidad," conteste sinceramente. " Cuentame como va todo con Zach?" Pregunte casualmente.

"Zach me ha seguido llamando e invitado a salir. Las cosas van muy bien y el es muy simpático, pero no se... No estoy segura de si debo seguir saliendo con él." Su rostro reflejaba sus dudas.

"No entiendo. Paso algo malo?"

"No, no. Lo que pasa es que aunque su personalidad me gusta y somos compatibles, su físico no me atrae tanto. Yo no lo quiero herir y lo he reflexionado bastante. Me puedes llamar superficial si quieres, pero la verdad es que Zach no me convence del todo."

"Pues deberias decirselo antes de que el se cree mas expectativas. Debes aclararle lo que sientes." le aconseje.

Paramos en una intersección, esperando a que la luz cambiara.

Ella me miro con un poco de vergüenza y me dijo "Te podria pedir un favor?"

"Si es algo que pueda hacer, pues claro." Conteste algo confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

"Yo quisiera que me presentaras a los Grimsten."

"Así que es por eso que no quieres a Zach? Te has dado cuenta de lo arrogantes que son?" Estaba siendo algo hipócrita, porque en realidad a mi no me importaba cuan arrogante Axel parecía ser. Pero por otro lado era verdad que Zach no se merecia eso.

Cruzamos la intersección y Natasha continuó hablándome, esta vez más cuidadosa.

"Una amiga me llamó hoy, me dijo que los Grimsten van a ir a la pista de hielo. Ella le saco lainformación al administrador. Asi que si tu quisieras podrías presentarmelos hoy, me muero por conocerlos, especialmente a Tyr," me rogo.

Estaba casi segura de que Axel estaria ahi tambien.

"No se. Ademas tu viste como se despidieron de mi. No se si me recuerden si los veo de nuevo. Tyr probablemente lo haria, pero el resto, no se." Mire por la ventana habian unos cuantos edificios este debería ser el centro de la ciudad.

"Si ellos no toman la iniciativa, entonces eres tu la que debes acercarteles. No puedes sentarte en tu casa esperando que lleguen a tu puerta. Debemos poner de nuestra parte,"insistió Natasha.

"A que horas te dijeron que iban a estar en la pista de hielo?" Pregunte tratando de aparentar menos interés del que en realidad sentía. Natasha tenia la razón, yo debía poner de mi parte.

"La alquilaron por dos horas, de las 6 a las 8 pm,"me contesto esperanzada.

"Esta bien, te los presentare—al menos tratare— pero tiene que parecer algo completamente coincidencial y te los voy a presentar solo a ti," dije seriamente.

"Perfecto. Tenemos que arreglarnos y pensaremos un plan para hacerlo totalmente coincidencial. Va a ser emocionante!"

No lo admiti, pero yo también estaba emocionada. No sabia si seria capaz de hablarle, pero al menos él ya sabía mi nombre y me había sonreido.

Entramos al parqueadero subterraneo. Natasha estaba sonriendo. "Ahora debemos apresurarnos y comprar las cosas rapido porque despues debemos ir a mi casa primero y arreglarnos antes de ir a la pista de hielo."

Algo de mi vieja yo protestaba internamente. Estaba a punto de irme de compras y luego arreglarme solamente para verlo a él. Definitivamente era algo irracional y si mi hermana me hubiera visto en estas, se hubiera reído. Pero las ventajas de haberme mudado lejos de todo era que podía hacer estas cosas sin remordimientos. Asi que me prepare para caer incluso más a fondo. "Como vamos a hacer para que todo parezca ser lo más normal posible?" le pregunté a Natasha mientras tomabamos el ascensor.

"Pues lo mejor es entrar en la arena que ellos alquilaron unos minutos antes, y esperarlos ahí. Ellos nos tendrán que saludar y tal vez nos preguntaran que hacemos ahi, asi se puede empezar una conversación sin que sospechen nada. Dudo que nos ignoren si estamos alli solas. Ademas mi amiga puede distraer al administrador mientras nosotros entramos—todo va a salir perfecto."

"Cuanto tiempo llevas planeando esto? Me parece muy bueno como para que te haya tomado tan solo unos minutos pensarlo," me rei.

"Desde el dia en que los vi saliendo de la pista de hielo," confeso descaradamente. De Axel no voy a hablar—porque esta clarisimo que te mueres por él. Tyr estaba divino ese dia, tenia puesto un esqueleto y tenía el cabello mojado y bueno, despues de verlo a él, el interés por Zach se desapareció totalmente."

"Es tu decisión, pero no te hagas ilusiones, espera a ver como nos tratan hoy," le adverti.

Recorrimos un gran número de almacenes, a pesar de que Natasha tenia afan. Compre algunos pantalones y camisa de manga larga, me los medí y me asegure de que me quedaban bien.

Natasha me aconsejo que me comprara una chaqueta que resaltara mi silueta; me pareció innecesario pero acepte. Despues me insistio en que tenia que comprar tops con escote pronunciado—tuve que recordarle que iba a acampar, y no a una playa de verano. Ella acepto no muy convencida por mis argumentos.

"Mira este vestido. Es precioso y te quedaria perfecto para esta tarde," ella aseguró.

"No se supone que vamos a pretender que patinamos? No entiendo como voy a poder patinar vestida asi?"

"Te falta imaginación, definitivamente. Puedes ponerte unos leggins debajo y ya." volteó los ojos exasperada."

El vestido era verde oscuro de seda, de estilo oriental. El cuello era alto y iba abotonado a un solo lado. Sali del vestidor y me mire al espejo, el color combinaba con mis ojos y me gustaba mucho como me veía en el. Era diferente pero femenino a la vez.

"Si, te queda perfecto. Ahora debemos ir a comprar tus zapatos." Recogimos unos leggins de camino a la caja y pagamos todo.

De camino a la tienda de zapatos vi en la vitrina de otro almacen un GPS. Entre y lo compre. Seria el unico objeto realmente práctico que había comprado en ese dia. Eso era suficiente para calmar a mi conciencia.

En la tienda de zapatos no deje que Natasha me influenciara. Necesitaba zapatos resistentes y cómodos para caminar en terrenos dificiles, y ella por supuesto solo se preocupaba por el lado estético.

"Violet apurate que tenemos que ir a arreglarnos," chillo.

Pague por los zapatos y Natasha me arrastro fuera del centro comercial. Nos subimos al coche y ella manejo lo más rapidó que la ley le permitia. Llegamos a su casa que estaba a la orilla de la encenada Cook. Adentro la casa estaba decorada al estilo shabby chic. La sala tenia ventanales grandes por donde se veia una playa solitaria bañada por las aguas de la encenada. A lo lejos estaba la cadena montañosa que ya había visto desde el salon del hotel.

"El agua debe estar fría verdad?"

"Si, especialmente después de un dia como el de ayer. Gris y frio. Odio esos dias. No entiendo porque te mudaste aqui. Yo me hubiera quedado en California. Cuando salga del colegio seguramente me ire a estudiar a Florida o mejor aun a California." dijo mientras imaginaba como seria.

"La gente paga para venir a ver este paisaje y tu te quejas?" Critique.

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza y no me contesto.

Detras de ella habia un retrato de una mujer rubia envuelta en pieles blancas como la nieve. Su rostro serio. El cabello rubio recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero su piel muy blanca.

"Quien es ella?" pregunté.

"Ella es mi bisabuela. Ella pertenecía a la elite en Rusia y se escapo del país en medio de la Guerra Civil en los años veinte. Su nombre era Tamara Mikhailovna. Mi abuela mandó hacer este retrato y mi mama lo heredo—. Ven conmigo necesitas arreglarte el cabello. Yo creo que te lo puedo alisar con una plancha de pelo."

"Se ve tan mal?" le pregunte mientras miraba un mechón de mi pelo.

"Podria ser mejor," reconoció.

"Ok! No lo vayas a quemar es todo lo que te pido," le suplique.

La siguiente hora la pasé aprendiendo una cantidad de trucos para que el cabello quedara liso y brillante. Despues Natasha me enseño cómo encrespar las pestañas con una pequeña cuchara.

Proteste cuando me intento maquillar demasiado. No quería parecer un payaso.

Natasha se arreglo en tiempo récord y se puso una minifalda y un top. "Como vas a patinar asi? Estas loca. Por favor cambiate o si no nos creerán que fue coincidencia." Le reproche y ella aceptó mi consejo algo reacia, y se puso unos pantalones capri. Tuve que convencerla para que se llevara un sueter también. Ella se rió—aparentemente yo no sabía lo que era frio de verdad.

Ella se llevo sus propios patines de hielo y metió su dinero en un bolso canguro. "No vas a llevar tu cartera verdad?" me miró esceptica. "No creo que tengamos tiempo de guardar todo en los lockers porque están en el sótano y debemos estar allí mucho antes que ellos—. Mira la hora que es son las 5:30. Yo creo que es mejor que lleves solo el dinero necesario, yo te lo guardo. Igual tenemos que volver aquí y recoger tus paquetes."

Saque algo de dinero y mi celular y ella lo guardó en su bolso canguro. Luego cerró la puerta y inmediatamente salió corriendo a prender el coche.

Por cada kilómetro que avanzábamos mis nervios se salian mas y mas fuera de control. Las manos me hormigueaban—cada una de las terminales nerviosas estaba hiperactiva—mi cuerpo entero estaba lleno de ansiedad. Lo veria a él y eso hacia que la cabeza me diera vueltas. No sabia si seria capaz de hablarle, pero al menos esperaba con todo mi corazón que el me regalara otra sonrisa. Cada una de sus sonrisas era inolvidable.

La casa de Natasha no quedaba muy lejos del lugar y en menos de lo que pensé llegamos a la pista de hielo. Cuando entramos al parqueadero le dije "Demos una vuelta, quiero ver si esta el coche de Axel. Porque no pienso entrar a esa pista si ellos ya estan ahí. Seria muy vergonzoso.»

Dimos una vuelta por entre las hileras de coches. No habia ningún coche lujoso, asi que parqueamos.

"Recuerda que si preguntan que es lo que hacemos ahí, tienes que decir que yo te estoy enseñando como patinar en el hielo."

Entramos y fuimos directamente al mostrador donde rentaban los patines. Natasha conocia a la chica que estaba atendiendo, detras de ella habian armarios con un sin fin de anaqueles llenos de patines para hielo. Cada anaquel tenia patines de un color determinado así que Natasha exigió que mis patines fueran verdes para que combinaran con mi vestido. Luego fuimos a buscar al administrador.

"Hola, soy la amiga de Grace. Ella me dijo que tu nos ibas a hacer el favor de dejarnos entrar a la pista que está cerrada," dijo Natasha poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

"Oh, si. Esta prohibido pero lo haré solo porque ella me pidio el favor," dijo en voz baja. "Ustedes no deben decirle a nadie que yo las deje entrar. No quiero tener problemas. Si alguien las descubre entonces ustedes tienen que asumir toda la responsabilidad, entendido?"

Natasha asintió y lo jalo del brazo urgiendolo para que abriera la pista rápidamente. "Vamos, vamos quedan 15 minutos." insistió.

El administrador se acercó a la puerta, mirando para todos lados paranoicamente. Ella lo cubrió y entramos.

"No cierres la puerta, por favor. Si alguien nos pregunta diremos que estaban limpiando aquí adentro y nosotras entramos," le aseguro Natasha al administrador.

El solo asintio y salio de la pista. Nosotras nos fuimos a las bancas de los jugadores del lado opuesto de la entrada. Asi podriamos verlos apenas llegaran.

"Rapido ponte los patines," ella ya estaba abriendo la bolsa donde los traía.

Estaba tan nerviosa que me demore mas de lo necesario en desajustar los cordones. Natasha vino en mi ayuda.

Me puse los patines y salí a la pista. Cuando puse un pie en el hielo este se resbalo, me fui para adelante y casi me caigo. Presentía que todo esto iba a terminar mal.

"Intenta caminar con los patines primero. Puedes sostenerte en la reja," dijo condescendiente.

Alli me di cuenta de que todo había sido una pésima idea. Pareceria una niña pequeña tratando de patinar por primera vez. Me iba devolver a sentarme cuando me percate de que era demasiado tarde.

Un chico alto de cabello oscuro y largo hasta la cintura entró primero. Su asombro, se reflejó en su mirada cuando nos vio ahí. El tenia solo la armadura de pecho puesta. Su rostro era también lindo, pero no era tan perfecto como Axel. Tyr y otros entraron despues, ninguno tenia el equipo de protección puesto.

Espere que Axel entrara pero no habian señales de el.

El chico camino derecho a las bancas del equipo que estaban frente a donde yo estaba. Tenia el cabello prolijo. Saco sus patines de hielo y se los puso en cuestion de segundos. Cruzo la pista de hielo a toda velocidad y yo pense que se iba a chocar contra mi cuando vi que cambio su balance hacia el lado izquierdo, sus caderas y sus piernas quedaron en el angulo opuesto. Las cuchillas de los patines se deslizaron y él se detuvo abruptamente.

Yo estaba sujeta torpemente a la reja y no me atrevía a soltarme, porque estaba segura de que me caeria. Por dentro me estaba muriendo de pena.

"Primera vez? Pregunto burlonamente.

Asentí avergonzada, e hice un pequeño ruido extraño, casi insonoro, con mi garganta.

Luego el desconocido se acercó más intimidandome. "Esta pista de hielo esta reservada. Tienen que salir," me dijo bruscamente.

Justo en ese momento llegó Axel y freno quedando justo al lado del chico. Él tenía una camiseta pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver los músculos de sus brazos. Encima tenía puesta la armadura protectora de hombros y pecho que era de color negro y platino oscuro. Se veia mucho mas fornido haciendome olvidar de que debía respirar.

Axel miro al chico de reojo y frunció el seño, "yo me encargo de explicarle. No hay necesidad de ser rudo."

"No tengo toda la noche para perder el tiempo aquí," le rebatió altivamente. Algo en su forma de ser y su fisico me recordaban a Xephire.

Ver a Axel alli era una dicha. Su cuerpo imponente no me intimidaba, sino que me atraía. Su rostro sereno y sus dulces ojos me embelesaron y todo alrededor carecía de importancia. Él tenia el poder de que los segundos en su presencia parecieran minutos.

Tyr se acerco. Se veia fuera de lugar alli. Él parecia mas un luchador profesional. Me miro brevemente y me dijo " Hola Violet!" Luego se puso detras de Axel y cruzo los brazos mirando fijamente al chico de cabello largo.

"Hola," le conteste asombrada de que recordara mi nombre.

Axel se habia volteado mirando directamente al chico. Esta era una reaccion exagerada y era obvio que su confrontacion tenia causas mucho mas profundas que el simple acceso a la pista de hielo y nuestra presencia allí.

Natasha llego inadvertida, disipando la atmósfera que se estaba volviendo cada vez mas enrarecida.

"Como estan? Espero que no les moleste que estemos aquí. Estaban limpiando las gradas y entramos porque la otra pista estaba llena de gente," mintió efectivamente.

"No hay ningun problema, cierto Ravn?" pregunto Tyr dirigiendose al chico.

"Empezemos el entrenamiento de una buena vez, pero todo lo que me resta decir es que este no es lugar para niñas fragiles. A menos de que lo que pretenda Axel sea darle clases basicas de patinaje en el hielo. Si es asi mejor me voy. No quiero perder el tiempo."

"Oh! No queriamos molestarlos, perdón,"exclame. "Ya nos vamos y dejamos la pista libre."

Natasha se acerco a mi y me movió el brazo de aposta. No tuve más remedio que cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho."Tyr, Axel, esta es mi amiga Natasha."

Axel se limito a sonreir cortésmente. Tyr le dijo "yo ya te habia visto aca con ese chico escuálido,no?" le dio una sonrisa de complacencia.

No me di cuenta de como reacciono Natasha, porque la mirada profunda de Axel me dejo sin aliento y no pude sostener mi mirada, asi que la clave en el piso. Me mordi los labios—todavia me era dificil saber como reaccionar ante su cercania.

"Gusto en conocerlos," sonrió Natasha. Los demas se quedaron en silencio y el chico siguio mirandonos mal, hasta que Natasha se sintio incomoda tambien. "Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos. Quieres que te ayude?" Me pregunto ella.

"No tranquila, yo puedo sola," le respondí no muy convencida.

Ella se alejo de mi y dio unas volteretas rápidamente antes de salir. Ravn se fue deslizandose rapidamente y Tyr se fue justo detras de él.

Me aleje de la reja, mi intención era despedirme y patinar de vuelta—mi corazón latia y pronto se iba a salir de mi caja torácica si no salia de alli a tiempo.

No podia ser tan dificil. Me deslize hacia adelante temerosa y logre conservar algo de mi equilibrio. Axel me miraba dulcemente y esto me dio algo de confianza, asi que decidi seguir. Mis dos pies se deslizaban al mismo tiempo y no podía coordinarlos. Me trate de impulsar con un pie pero este se deslizo para atrás y perdí el equilibrio completamente.

Senti sus manos que me agarraron de la cintura y me impidieron caer. Él me levantó gentilmente y me volteo. Quedamos cara a cara. Su mano firme y fuerte me seguía sosteniendo la cintura.

Mis sentimientos en ese momento se dividian entre profunda vergüenza y verdadero embelesamiento.

"Creo que seguire el consejo de Ravn y te enseñare a patinar algun dia," dijo él riendo suavemente.

"Gracias me encantaria," contesté casi sin aliento.

"Entonces es un trato. Pero lamento que hoy no se pueda. Hay muchos—inconvenientes," dijo y por su rostro paso una ola de rabia que se disipo rapidamente.

"Si, no hay prisa," dije no pudiendo ocultar mi decepción. Hubiera querido más que nunca que todos los que estaban alrededor se hubieran desaparecido en ese momento.

"Vas a viajar a la excavación cerca del volcán Spurr?" Pregunto en voz baja.

"Si. Vas a viajar tu tambien?" le pregunte directamente. Su mano seguía en mi cintura y yo me seguía sosteniendo de su brazo.

"Mi papa y mi tio estan empeñados en que nos esforzemos y no demos nuestros privilegios por sentado. Así que debemos ir a cavar. No solo yo sino también mis amigos. Tyr hace el trabajo de al menos 10 hombres," se rió. Su risa era varonil y grave, pero muy armoniosa a la vez.

No queria que este momento se acabara y podria permanecer allí hasta que el mundo se acabara.

Su terso rostro no me dejaba de fascinar, sus preciosos y dulces ojos. Su nariz finísima. Sus labios. Mi mirada era inevitablemente intensa y él se dio cuenta. Algo de tristeza pasó por su rostro y me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero no le podia preguntar que le sucedia en ese momento, debía esperar a que lo conociera mejor. Era muy poco lo que en realidad me atrevia a decir. Si tan solo el hubiera sabido que cada una de sus sonrisas y sus miradas se habían convertido para mi el mas grande tesoro—mi tesoro secreto.

"Axel, el entrenamiento va a empezar!" grito Tyr.

Axel me deslizó cuidadosamente hasta el banco de jugadores. Y me dejo sentada alli.

"Nos veremos mañana," una linda sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios.

"Que te diviertas entrenando, Chao."

"Adios." Se alejo a toda velocidad. No me habia dado cuenta de el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo hasta que me separe de él. Me sentia fria y solitaria alli.

Natasha llego por detras y me sorprendio.

"Parece que todo fue un éxito con Axel—tu cara te delata."

Simplemente asenti. Me empeze a desamarrar los patines, pero ahora la coordinacion de mis dedos estaba peor que antes—Axel había creado un total caos en mi cerebro. Natasha, siempre impaciente, me tuvo que ayudar.

Salimos de allí. Cuando pusimos un pie en el parqueadero, Natasha empezo con su interrogación. Cuando le conté que él se había ofrecido para enseñarme a patinar en el hielo, Natasha se alegro muchisimo. Ella estaba orgullosa porque su plan había salido muy bien.

"Tyr se acordaba de mi! Y tiene toda la razón Zach es muy escualido."

"Cualquiera es escualido al lado de Tyr," conteste.

Condujimos hasta la casa de Natasha y alli llame a mi mama para que me recogiera. Mi casa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y no quería darle esa molestia a Natasha.

Los papas de Natasha no habían llegado aún. Teniamos mucha hambre asi que Natasha preparo una ensalada con pollo—los dias entre semana eran dias de dieta para ella.

Despues de que comimos nos sentamos en la sala. Natasha se recostó en el sofa. Su mirada totalmente perdida. "Imaginate como seria si Tyr fuera mi novio y Axel el tuyo. Podriamos salir a acampar los cuatro. Seriamos la envidia de todas en el colegio."

Yo no me permitía compartir su versión fantasiosa del futuro."Novios? Te estas adelantando demasiado. Yo creo que el se ofrecio a ayudarme por hacer un acto de caridad. Además la posibilidad de que haya algo entre Axel y Xephire es muy real," me mordi el labio.

"Pero no viste como te defendió? Ademas si tuviera novia no se hubiera ofrecido a enseñarte. Ahora que vas a estar con ellos en la mitad de la nada tendrás tiempo suficiente para analizar lo que realmente sucede. Yo apuesto a que no tienen nada—. Cuando es que regresas?"

"El jueves de la semana entrante," conteste.

"Ok, entonces, espera mi visita el viernes. Me tienes que contar absolutamente todo!"

"Espero que haya algo interesante que contar," me reí, sabia que no me podria escapar de su interrogatorio.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Mi mama al fin había llegado por mi.

"Como te fue? Veo que no compraste demasiado," dijo mientras yo dejaba los paquetes en la silla de atrás de la SUV.

"Me fue muy bien si," sonreí de oreja a oreja.

"Y dime porque estas con vestido y maquillada—esto si que es extraño." Se me había olvidado cambiarme. Tuve que pensar rápido.

"Eh, si... Es que Natasha, tu sabes a ella le encanta estar bien arreglada y me enseñó algunas cosas. El vestido pues me lo medi y me gusto tanto que me lo deje puesto si..." No le tenía que decir toda la verdad. Además lo de Axel tenía que ser secreto.

"Hable con tu papa y me dijo que decidió traer tus cosas junto con lo demás y no enviarlas por correo, y como parece ser que nos quedaremos mucho más tiempo del que pensé entonces vamos a arrendar la casa en Sacramento. Tu papa va a manejar y traerá algunas de las cosas en un remolque. Tu tia guardará el resto."

"Perfecto, entonces si el trae su propio coche, eso significa que puedo ahorrar el dinero que me dieron al vender mi viejo coche."

"Yo creo que puedes usar este coche si quieres. Es muy posible que a tu padre le asignen un coche en la empresa donde va a trabajar. Asi que no habrá problema, tendremos tres."

"Genial. Al menos este coche es nuevo y no me tengo que preocupar por las reparaciones," sonreí satisfecha. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Llegamos a la casa. Mi mama me había guardado algo de comida y la acepte gustosa, ya que la cena dietetica de Natasha no había sido suficiente para recuperar las energías ese dia. Me serví un poco de comida y mi mama se sentó conmigo en el comedor.

"Mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano, así que debes empacar tus cosas esta noche y dejarlo todo listo. Y por favor, trata de que la maleta de camping no te quede tan pesada. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar y hay que estar preparados. Cerca del lugar que escogimos para levantar el campamento hay un lago. Debes empacar tu vestido de baño. Te compre un jabón ecológico especial que no contamina el agua."

Sentí como mi cara se puso roja. El solo hecho de pensar que me tendria que bañar en el lago estando Axel en las proximidades me daba vertigo. Yo de la total confianza en si mismo que personas como Natasha tenían. Asi que me tendria que bañar temprano cuando el resto estuviera durmiendo.

Me duche y luego Aliste todo lo que tenía que llevar y lo empaque. No le hice caso a mi mama con respecto al peso de la maleta. Siempre podia pedirle a Tyr que me ayudara.


	5. Cassiopeia y Auriga

Mi mama me desperto preocupada porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ir al aeropuerto. Se me habia olvidado poner la alarma.

Me levanté en seguida, como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua encima. Tras haberme lavado la cara y los dientes, me puse la ropa que ya había alistado la noche anterior. Me puse algo de maquillaje, y por estar haciendo todas esas cosas que antes habían sido innecesarias, no tuve tiempo de desayunar. Salimos de la casa y me puse a peinarme en el coche. Mi estomago estaba hecho nudos ya no tanto por la falta de comida, pero por la expectación de ver a Axel de nuevo.

El firmamento tenía un bello color azul acero que hacia que los bosques alrededor se vieran incluso más sombrios. Descubri un enredo en mi cabello y me dispuse a sacarlo a toda prisa—debia estar presentable y sabia que me quedaban solo algunos minutos más.

Cuando me termine de peinar y alze la mirada vi que habíamos salido ya de la avenida y ahora estabamos en un camino en medio del bosque. No tardé en ver el pequeño aeropuerto. Parqueamos y cuando me baje pude ver que varias personas estaban cargando diversos paquetes en los dos helicópteros que habríamos de tomar.

Más allá, al otro extremo del parqueadero estaban varias personas vestidas de colores oscuros, los Grimsten, junto con otras personas desconocidas.

"No me habían dicho que iban a traer a tantas personas. En realidad no necesitamos a toda esa gente," dijo mi mama irritada. "Esta semana haremos solamente el trabajo preliminar. Los estudios de ultrasonido, rayos infrarrojos y cuando eso este listo entonces ubicaremos los lugares a excavar. Para hacerlo no necesitamos a toda una tropa," reiteró.

Me acorde de que Axel había dicho que venian a excavar. Presentia que los planes de los Grimsten chocarian con los de mi mama.

Otro coche se aproximaba. "Es Suzan y los otros ingenieros," me anuncio ella y se fue a encontrarlos.

Uno de los ingenieros abrio el baul y sacó las maletas. Los demas se acercaron. Salude a Suzan y a los ingenieros. Luego nos fuimos todos a encontrar a los Grimsten. La mayoria de ellos nos volteo a mirar cuando nos estabamos acercando. A simple vista incluso los que yo no conocia parecian pertenecer a la familia Grimsten, pero mirandolos de cerca se podian notar más sus diferencias. El color oscuro de sus cabellos y su palida belleza era una caracteristica común. Parecia como si pertenecieran a una raza aparte, una raza infinitamente mas perfecta que la humana.

En medio de tantas perfecciones, sobresalia una. Como si de una escultura se tratase, alli estaba él con su cabello peinado hacia atras y recogido en una coleta. Mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero, sorprendiendome, considerando la poca energia que tenia esa mañana. No pude reunir el coraje suficiente para mirarlo y me enfoque no más en caminar bien y no tropezar.

A su lado izquierdo estaba Tyr y al lado derecho otros tres desconocidos que estaba segura de que no pertenecían a la familia.

Los saludamos al unisono. Los que ya nos conocian nos devolvieron el saludo. Los otros desconocidos solamente se quedaron mirandonos como si de figurillas de cartón se tratara.

Valnir se dio unos pasos adelante, "los helicopteros estan cargados y listos. El mas grande tiene capacidad para 10 personas. Asi que 2 de ustedes se pueden ir con nosotros."

"Nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar;" respondió mi mama mirando al mismo tiempo a los ingenieros y a Suzan. "Ademas quisieramos tambien hacer algunos sobrevuelos extra sobre el área primero, pero Violet puede ir con ustedes, así se evita el aburrimiento de tener que escuchar nuestras conversaciones." añadió condescendiente.

Yo no sabia si estar agradecida o no.

"Perfecto," dijo Valnir secamente.

"Quien verificó que todas las partes de los equipos que vamos a utilizar hayan sido cargadas en el helicóptero? Podria hablar con el encargado de la logistica y revisarlo todo?" Preguntó Elias, uno de los ingenieros.

"Creame que nos hemos encargado de todo," dijo Sigdan con una voz profunda y autoritaria que dejo al ingeniero sin palabras.

Me despedí de mi mama y despues me fui al helipuerto a abordar. Nunca antes me habia montado en un helicóptero, pero esperaba que fuera algo asi como el avión. Nuestro helicóptero era bastante espacioso. En la parte de atrás habían dos pares de sillas, unas al lado de las otras. A un costado habian un par de sillas, una al frente de la otra. Al costado opuesto estaban los hermanos Grimsten sentados uno al frente del otro y separados por una mesa.

En las sillas de atrás estaba Tyr sentado al lado de Axel y otros dos chicos uno con cabello color caoba rizado y ojos verdes. A su lado otro chico con la cabeza rapada y un tatuaje que se extendia linealmente en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. .

Yo me sente en la unica silla vacante mirando hacia atras. Al frente mio estaba sentada una chica vestida con pantalones que parecian estar hechos de terciopelo negro y chaqueta de cuero tambien negra. Su cabello era liso y de color negro azulado con varios mechones pintados de un chocante azul eléctrico. Su cara era tan simétrica y delicada como la de los demas, pero ella no era tan bella como Xephire, sin embargo ella tenía un aspecto dulce. Me miro sonriente y me saludo. Yo le devolví el saludo sin ocultar el asombro en mi rostro, porque yo estaba muy prevenida debido al trato que hasta ahora me habían dado los amigos de los Grimsten. Pero no—esta chica era totalmente diferente.

No pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia atrás. Sabia que no debía ser tan evidente esta vez y me había jurado a mi misma que no lo sería—pero decirlo había sido más fácil que hacerlo. Estando aquí frente a él yo no me podía contener. Cada fibra de mi ser me lo exigia.

"Sera mejor que te pongas los auriculares," dijo ella. "Ah y por cierto soy Eli. Soy la prima de Axel y Tyr."

Los mire a ambos, no se parecían en nada, acaso eran hermanos? Eli se percato de mi confusión, "Todos somos primos aquí excepto Kaleb," dijo ella señalando al chico de ojos verdes."

Me puse los auriculares y tras unos segundos escuche una voz familiar. "Lista para el viaje turbulento? Pregunto Tyr. Riendose entre dientes.

Mire a Tyr y en ese momento. Sus ojos grises habian cobrado vida bajo la luz dorada de los primeros rayos del sol "Espero que no sea tan distinto a un pequeño avion,si es asi estara bien" le respondí.

"Bueno ya que la clase de patinaje de hielo esta asignada," dijo dándole una mirada significativa a Axel, "entonces te enseñare lo basico aca. Empieza por ponerte el cinturon y con este boton desactivas el intercomunicador y con este otro eliges con que persona te quieres comunicar," dijo mostrandome metodicamente como si fuera una azafata.

Yo asentí avergonzada porque él me había tenido que recordar algo tan obvio. Me sonroje y rápidamente me puse el cinturón. Luego toque el botón que supuse era el de desactivar y no mire el panel de intercomunicación detalladamente para no parecer tan primípara como en realidad lo era.

Los rotores del helicóptero empezaron a girar y hacia mucho mas ruido de lo que yo me había imaginado. Despegamos y se sentía como si estuviera ascendiendo rápidamente dentro de un elevador.

Tyr presiono otros botones y rió maliciosamente. De repente escuche la voz de Axel,

"Tyr! Deja de actuar como si fueras un mono," loreprendió.

"Aqui hay alguien que te quiere saludar," dijo Tyr señalandome a mi.

Yo tan solo me miré las manos nerviosa, tome un respiro. "Hola Axel!" El me contesto inmediatamente "Buenos días." Su tono grave y armonioso me hizo sentir que de verdad estaba entre nubes. Se veia adorable y perfecto bajo la luz azulosa que entraba por la ventana.

Tyr lo jalo del brazo y le mostró un libro que él estaba leyendo forzandolo a desviar su atención.

La portada del libro era de cuero y tenía unas letras que yo jamas habia visto. Pude oír la voz de Tyr por el intercomunicador, pero el lenguaje era distinto y antes de que pudiera escuchar más, Axel habia cortado la frecuenci. No me extrañe ya que habian dicho que ellos tambien habian vivido en Islandia y probablemente estaban hablando Islandes ahora.

Mientras ellos estaban distraidos con el libro aproveche el tiempo para inspeccionar más de cerca como funcionaban los botones del intercomunicador.

Espere a que ellos terminaran de hablar y cuando Axel tomó el libro entre sus manos y se enfocó en el, yo aproveche y me conecte con el intercomunicador de Tyr.

"Porque me hiciste eso?" Le susurre.

"Nada mejor que hacerte pasar vergüenza," sonrió. "Ademas te ves mas bonita ruborizada," se rió. "Así como ahora."

Axel apartó sus ojos del libro y apenas si alzo una ceja, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, luego volvió a agachar la cabeza.

"No me parece divertido," proteste.

"No te pongas brava! Eres una presa facil. Como quieres que te recompense por los daños causados, dime?" dijo fingiendo preocupación.

De repente paso algo que yo no me esperaba. Axel se conecto a nuestra conversación. "Perdon por haber apagado el intercomunicador asi, Violet. Muy pronto sobrevolaremos la cadena montañosa de Alaska, es algo que tienes que ver."

Tyr se rió esta vez con más ganas. "No solo profesor de patinaje sobre hielo, ahora quieres ser guia turistico?"

Axel lo ignoro completamente, permanecía serio a pesar de todo, mirando por la ventana.

Tyr estaba muy hiperactivo y al ver que Axel lo ignoraba, él se puso a hablar con Kaleb, y yo me desconecte de su conversación.

Pronto me maree y en ese momento me sentí afortunada de no haber tenido tiempo para desayunar. Cerre mis ojos y trate de relajarme.

Me concentre y de repente pude escuchar la respiración de Axel. Suave y pausada. Eso me relajo. Lo voltee a mirar. El estaba mirando por la ventana aún, pero note que se dió cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando, porque su respiración se aceleró un poco, y la mia aún más. Seguimos así conectados—respirando, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Me imagine como sería estar cerca de él sentir esa misma respiración acariciando mi rostro. Me imagine la sensación de su piel tersa, mientras yo recorría su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos. Pasando de sus prominentes pómulos hasta el contorno de sus dulces ojos, tan profundos que sabia que mi alma se terminaria perdiendo en ellos.

El helicóptero empezó a perder altura y mi estomago lo sintió primero, luego mis oidos se taparon—era una sensación desagradable, pero evite tratar de remediarlo porque sabia que me veria como un simio con los dedos entre mis oidos, asi me aguante la incomodidad.

De repente la ruda y entrecortada voz del piloto invadio mis audifonos. Su voz monotona repaso todos los detalles sobre la altitud y tiempo de vuelo restante, temperatura en el lugar, todos detalles que a mi no me interesaban. Yo no le preste atencion y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

Allí abajo pude ver un paisaje asombroso. Varias montañas con altas crestas coronadas de nieve se alzaban juntas. Un rio gigante de hielo deslizaba por entre las montañas y desembocaba en un largo lago.

"Ese es el glaciar Barrier," dijo Axel sorprendiendome. Lo voltee a mirar y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Es gigante," dije señalando torpemente un detalle obvio. Debía dejar de hacer eso.

Ahora podía distinguir mejor los picos de hielo que sobresalian entre esfumados nubarrones La nieve sobre los picos eran en algunos blanca pura, en otros lados gris, manchada con ceniza volcánica. Era casi irreal el ver como el hielo coexistia con un volcán. Seguramente mi mama tendria una buena explicación para eso.

Aunque la mayoría de las montañas alrededor del glaciar estaban descubiertas y estériles, habian algunas pocas cubiertas por vegetación es sus faldas y los valles entre ellas estaban reverdecidos.

El helicoptero seguia descendiendo y podia ver un río que nacía de un gran lago y serpenteaba hasta perderse a lo lejos. Esta zona era mucho mas fértil y todo estaba cubierto por bosques.

"Al costado derecho pueden ver el rio Chakachamna. La pista de aterrizaje se encuentra muy cerca," anunció el piloto.

Sobrevolamos por sobre un barranco grande y profundo. Algo de bosque crecía en los bordes, pero ninguna planta vivía dentro del barranco donde solo habian piedras. Me podía imaginar la corriente de lava descendiendo por allí, arrasandolo todo y dejando a su paso un profundo corte en la superficie de la montaña. Era un poder devastador.

Yo no pude ver ninguna pista de aterrizaje hasta que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Los bordes de la pista eran irregulares y no estaba bien mantenida. No era muy larga ya que se encontraba sobre la montaña. Pero si era bastante ancha.

Estaba tan mareada que ansiaba salir y poner mis pies en el suelo firme. Aterrizamos y los hermanos Grimsten fueron los primeros en descender.

El helicóptero mas pequeño en el que iba mi mamá siguió de largo y paso por encima de donde estábamos.

El ruido de los helicópteros era ensordecedor, así que me aleje de allí lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía tan mareada que me tuve que sentar en el suelo.

"Estas bien?" Mire hacia arriba y me decepcione al ver que la pregunta venía de otra persona distinta a la que yo esperaba—Tyr.

"Si, si. Solo estoy un poco mareada, pero no hay problema. Sobrevivire."

El ruido del helicóptero que nos había traido fue disminuyendo a medida de que se alejaba.

"Ese helicóptero era muy grande como para aterrizar en el lugar donde vamos a acampar, así que tendremos que esperar a que nos recojan en el helicóptero mas pequeño," dijo Tyr.

"Espero que se tardé. La verdad es que no ansío volver a montar en helicóptero otra vez."

"Eli necesita hablar conmigo. Si necesitas algo tan solo llamame, estare en la cercanía, "

aseguro Tyr mirando a la chica de los mechones azules.

Lo único que necesitaba era lo unico que no podia tener. Respire profundamente y me levante.

Los hermanos Grimsten estaban mirando hacia un punto la montaña justo donde se terminaba el barranco, un lugar rodeado de grandes picos y salientes cerca de la cima.

En esa parte de la montaña no había vegetación alguna. Lo unico que se podía ver eran rocas y pequeños parches de nieve.

Mire a los demás y me fije que Axel también se estaba comportando extrañamente. Estaba observando el bosque que crecía en las faldas de la montaña. Su mirada recorría incesantemente las faldas de la montaña de un lado para otro buscando algo. Se comportaba más como un guardián que como un turista despreocupado.

Me pregunte que era lo que les preocupaba. Estábamos en la zona central de la montaña y el bosque estaba separado de nosotros por un acantilado profundo, así que era practicamente imposible que algún oso nos atacara en ese lugar—aparte de un oso, no se me ocurria que otro depredador pudiera haber en este lugar. No tenia ninguna razon logica para explicar el comportamiento de los Grimsten.

Decidí sentarme y esperar a que el helicóptero regresara por nosotros. No me atrevía a hacer preguntas, así que permanecí observandolos en silencio. Tyr y Eli también empezaron a mirar hacia las cumbres filosas de la montaña. Hasta Axel dejó de observar el bosque y se concentró también en la cima.

Yo me puse en pie y entrecerre los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por ver que era lo que había en la cima pero no podia ver nada. De repente escuche un estruendo y varias piedras se empezaron a deslizar. Fue un momento de confusión y no sabia a donde correr, asi que di un grito. En lo que parecieron ser fracciones de segundo Axel había corrido a mi lado. Todos los demás se quedaron inmóviles, a pesar de que mas y mas piedras se estaban desprendiendo.

Vi que Sigdan levantó su mano derecha, su palma extendida como si eso fuera a parar el deslizamiento.

Me dio mucho miedo y me voltee aferrandome a Axel. Puse mi rostro contra su pecho—si iba a morir de esa manera, al menos no quería tener que ver las piedras cayendo sobre mi. El ruido de las piedras rodando cesó de repente. Me voltee para ver que era lo que habia pasado. Una gran nube de polvo cubría la parte superior de la montaña.

"No puedo creer que las piedras se hayan desintegrado. Que fue lo que paso?" le pregunte a Axel.

Yo todavía estaba aferrada a Axel y me hice consciente del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, y del hecho de que estábamos tan cerca. El calor fue en aumento y me aleje de él, avergonzada.

"Ya pasó todo," me dijo con un tono de voz sorpresivamente calmado.

"Que fue lo que paso? Como se detuvo el deslizamiento?" insistí.

"El helicóptero se acerca. Debes irte antes de que la nube de polvo se extienda," dijo ignorando mis preguntas.

Su rostro angelical se torno suplicante y no quise molestarlo mas con mis preguntas, así que asentí.

"Vamos." Me dio su mano y juntos nos acercamos al lugar donde aterrizaria el helicóptero.

Por algunos segundos experimente lo que se sentía tocar su calida piel. Su mano firme y fuerte sostenía la mia. A su lado me sentía protegida y ya no me importaba lo que pasaba alrededor, era como si el solo contacto con su piel hiciera que me desconectara de la realidad.

Cuando nos acercamos a donde estaban los otros, Axel soltó mi mano.

"Tyr, Eli, Violet y Kaleb se van primero," ordeno Valnir

"Te vere despues en el campamento," me susurro Axel al oído.

Su susurro acaricio mis oido. En ese momento, a pesar de todo, queria quedarme alli con él. No quería separarme de su lado. Queria seguir sintiendo su presencia cerca de mi así fuera por escasos segundos a la vez.

Fui la última en subirme al helicoptero. Mis ojos estaban puestos en el bosque pero no estaba observandolo, en realidad estaba pensando aun en Axel y nada más importaba para mi en ese momento.

El helicóptero siguió volando sobre el río como si este fuera una avenida en medio de la nada. Unos minuto después viramos y seguimos sobrevolando por encima del oscuro bosque hasta que llegamos a un claro.

Mi mama me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Era una bienvenida un poco dramática y en ese momento me alegré de que Axel no estuviera allí viendo como mis mejillas se tornaban púrpura.

Descendi del helicoptero y mi mama me abrazo y luego nos alejamos corriendo hacia el campamento.

"Pense que ibamos a acampar cerca de un lago, pero no vi nada..." le comente a mi mama.

"Yo tambien pensaba eso, pero los Grimsten cambiaron los planes a última hora," dijo mi mama frustrada. "Tendremos que hacer de nuevo las mediciones en la imagen satelital. Tengo mucho por hacer." Ella fruncio el seño y su mandibula se puso rigida. "Pero antes de todo tienes que comer algo Violet o te vas a enfermar."

Mi mama tomo una bolsa con provisiones y de alli saco unos paquetes plateados y una botella de agua. " Toma esto," dijo entregándome uno de los paquetes. "Ahora tenemos que ir a trabajar y no se a que horas termine, asi que busca la manera de calentarlo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Desearia que los Grimsten dejaran de inmiscuirse en todo mi trabajo y me dejaran decidir, al fin y al cabo, el que haya o no artefactos no es tan importante para ellos," se quejo.

"Hay algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar?"

"Si quieres puedes ayudarme a montar mi tienda de campamento," respondió sonriente a pesar de todo. Yo sabía que ella apreciaba el hecho de que yo estuviera allí con ella.

"Si, no hay problema," contesté.

Tyr estaba sorteando el equipaje que estaba amontonado bajo un árbol a un costado del claro. Por el color oscuro del suelo era evidente que este claro era artificial. Toda la vegetación habia sido quemada recientemente, pero esta había sido una quema controlada ya que formaba un circulo, tan perfecto, que los álamos y abedules que rodeaban el claro estaban intactos.

"Has visto mi maleta?" le pregunte a Tyr.

"Si la deje debajo de esos arboles, tambien alla estan las carpas y las bolsas de dormir para tu mama y para ti."

"Gracias. Oye puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si se refiere a lo que paso en la pista de aterrizaje la respuesta es no," dijo rotundamente. Estaba muy serio y su ánimo había cambiado completamente.

"Ok, como quieras," exclame.

El silencio de los Grimsten hacia que mi curiosidad creciera. Pero me contuve y no le insistí mas a Tyr porque no quería que pensara que yo era fastidiosa. Decidi que lo mejor seria empezar a montar las carpas porque presentía que me iba a tomar mucho tiempo, ya que yo no era muy diestra para armar cosas. Las carpas nos las habían dado los Grimsten y estaban nuevas, asi que lo primero que hice fue leer las instrucciones. No era tan dificil como yo pensaba. Primero tenía que extender la carpa en el suelo y después unir las varillas en forma de x que sostendrian la carpa. Después debía meter las varillas entre la carpa y por último ajustar las esquinas.

Ya habia terminado de montar la primera carpa, pero no la había asegurado bien. Asi que cuando el helicóptero llegó otra vez , mi carpa salió a volar. Me quede alli esperando unos segundos a que Axel descendiera, antes de ir a mirar a donde había caido la carpa.

Axel y Tyr se pusieron a hablar juntos, y yo me fui a recuperar mi carpa. La encontré engarzada entre los matorrales y cuando me acerque para recogerla me di cuenta de que una de las varillas se había roto. La saque de alli y la tela de la carpa se rasgó a un lado. "Genial, lo que faltaba,"dije en voz alta.

Volvi con mi carpa arruinada y la ancle al suelo. Al extenderla note que estaba rasgada en otros lados asi que debia buscar algo con que repararla. No tenía nada que me pudiera servir para arreglarla en ese momento, así que me fui hasta el otro extremo del claro donde mi mama, Suzan y los ingenieros estaban desempacando los equipos y les conté lo que me había sucedido.

"Que mala suerte. Dejame y le pregunto a los ingenieros. Ellos deben tener cinta adhesiva o algo que te pueda servir." Suzan se fue hasta donde ellos estaban y yo me fui detrás.

Los ingenieros estaban abriendo unas cajas, por la forma delicada en que lo hacían supuse que estas contenían los equipos necesarios para realizar los estudios en el terreno.

Mientras Suzan esperaba a que los ingenierosse desocuparan, me aleje de allí , acercandome discretamente al lugar donde Axel y Tyr estaban. Habian algunas cajas alli, asi que pretendí buscar algo en ellas. Ambos estaban tan concentrados que no se percataron de mi presencia. Aunque estaban hablando en su lenguaje extraño, era evidente que estaban discutiendo y no parecían estar de acuerdo.

Mire a Axel disimuladamente, su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación. Segui pretendiendo buscar algo en la caja, hasta que escuche que Suzan me llamaba y me tuve que ir de allí.

"Quisiera aprender islandés," dije sin querer en voz alta.

"No eso no es islandés," dijo uno de los ingenieros.

"Como sabes eso Arthur?" Pregunto Suzan interesada.

"Yo he trabajado con proyectos de plantas Geotermales en Islandia y el lenguaje que hablan ellos no se parece en nada."

"Debe ser algun dialecto de Islandia entonces," replicó Suzan.

Arthur solo se encogio de hombros, me entrego la cinta y regreso a seguir ensamblando los equipos.

Tome el rollo de cinta y me devolví al otro extremo del claro. Intencionalmente me desvie un poco para pasar cerca de donde estaban Axel y de Tyr. Cuando pase por su lado ellos se quedaron en silencio. Seguramente se habian dado cuenta ya de que yo los habia estado espiando.

Repare la carpa lo mejor que pude y luego me sente cerca de alli, debajo de un arbol con mi miserable paquete de pasta fria y una botella de agua. Me comi todo porque aunque no sabia muy bien, era ya muy tarde y estaba muriendome de hambre.

Nubarrones grises habían cubierto el sol totalmente. Una brisa suave pero fria recorria todo el bosque y hacia que las hojas se mecieran, creando un sonido suave y monótono.

Axel se había perdido de vista y Tyr y los otros dos chicos estaban terminando de montar las carpas más grandes donde iban a poner todos los equipos.

No me queria quedar alli sentada meditando solitaria, así que me puse en pie y fui a buscar la otra carpa para armarla. Tenia que distraerme ya que no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado en la montaña. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado lo había cambiado todo para los Grimsten.

Al terminar de armar la otra carpa—esta vez asegurandome de que estaba bien anclada en la tierra,— el cansancio y el aburrimiento me invadieron asi que me meti en mi carpa y me puse a jugar con mi play station portable. Queria simplemente dejar mi mente en blanco y el juego ayudaba a que me distrajera totalmente. Despues de media hora mis ojos se pusieron pesados y me dormi.

El frio que me había calado hasta los huesos me despertó. Abri los ojos y tras unas fracción de segundo me acordé de donde estaba. Sali de la carpa y vi que todo estaba oscuro. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las dos de la mañana. El silencio reinaba en todo el campamento y eso era relajante. Mire hacia el firmamento, estaba totalmente despejado y se podían ver algunas estrellas que brillaban nitidamente. Desafortunadamente la mayor parte del firmamento no se podia ver desde ese lugar ya que los árboles alrededor del claro eran muy grandes.

Prendi mi celular y con esa luz me puse a buscar mi GPS y pequeño telescopio de mano. Mi plan era ir a algun lugar mas alto para ver las estrellas y estaba segura de que no me perdería teniendo el GPS. No iria tan lejos y no me pensaba demorar mucho, asi que lleve solamente una pequeño bolso canguro con mis cosas. Salí del campamento sigilosamente y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de alli como para no despertar a nadie y prendi mi linterna.

Camine en dirección opuesta al río y empecé a ascender. Me cuide de marcar mi trayectoria en el GPS. Cuando el terreno se había vuelto muy perpendicular tuve que guardarlo para poder sostenerme de las ramas de plantas, escalando asi la superficie perpendicular y deslizante. Pronto llegue hasta un nivel más alto. Era una gran franja donde apenas crecian unos cuantos pequeños arboles y muchos matorrales.

Desde alli tenia una mejor vista de las estrellas. Constelaciones que no había podido ver antes surgieron. La nitidez del cielo en Alaska era excepcional porque no había ni una sola luz artificial a varios kilometros a la redonda.

Las constelaciónes más visibles eran Cassiopeia y Auriga. Me recoste sobre un tronco caido y me quede alli inmóvil viendo las estrellas más brillantes. Me sentía relajada en medio de la nada, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche. La luna era solo una delgada línea luminosa trazada en el cielo. Era una noche perfecta.

El viento empezo a soplar mas fuerte y senti frio, pero no era lo suficiente como para que me tuviera que devolver. Cambie de posición para admirar otra porción de cielo, pero depronto alguien me interrumpio.

"Violet!" llamo una voz grave.

Me levante sorprendida, pero no podia ver nada.

"No te asustes. Soy yo, Axel." Salió de las oscuridad del bosque y camino hasta donde yo estaba. "Que estas haciendo aquí? Puede ser peligroso—."

"No lo creo," conteste inmediatamente, interrumpiendolo. "Ademas dime mas bien tu que estas haciendo aquí." Apenas si lo podia ver en la oscuridad asi que encendi la linterna para asegurarme de que era el.

"Que estas haciendo? Apaga eso!" Exclamó quitandome la linterna.

"Como me encontraste aquí?"

"No podia dormir y salí a dar una vuelta por el claro, vi que tu carpa estaba abierta y tu no estabas alli. Asi que decidi buscarte."

"Como supiste que estaba aquí exactamente?" Insisti.

"Solo fue una coincidencia." Su tono no era convincente. "No me parece que fue lo correcto haberte ido así sin decirle a nadie y mas en la oscuridad," me reprendió.

"Tengo un GPS y no me fui tan lejos, no exageres."

"Recuerdas lo que pasó en la pista de aterrizaje? Necesitas más evidencia que eso para entender que las cosas pueden volverse peligrosas en un lugar como este?"

"No entiendo nada de lo que pasó. Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de explicarme. Ademas sobrevivimos, asi que lo que paso no cuenta en realidad."

"No sabes lo que dices. Vamos de vuelta al bosque, este no es un buen lugar, estamos muy expuestos."

"A que? Que puede pasar? Va a venir un oso en medio de la noche?"

"Violet se me esta acabando la paciencia," dijo severamente.

"Ok, esta bien, si tu lo dices, iré contigo. Pero que conste que me parece totalmente ilógico." Lo ultimo que queria es que el se pusiera bravo conmigo.

Estaba muy oscuro y yo no veía nada sin la linterna. Senti su mano tomando la mia. "Confia en mi." El se acerco y me susurro en el oído. Los vellos de mis brazos se pusieron de punta y la respiraciåon se me acelero teniéndolo tan cerca.

Su mano fuerte trataba de sostenerme lo más delicado que podia. El calor de su mano rapidamente calento la mia. Me sentía muy bien a su lado y en ese momento deseaba volver para que juntos miraramos las estrellas .

Axel me guio a traves del bosque en la total oscuridad. "Como es posible que no necesites una linterna?" Le pregunté.

Ël se detuvo. Hubiera querido ver su expresión pero era imposible. "Desearia poder explicarlo todo, de verdad, pero no puedo. No me esta permitido. Ahora lo mas importante es que estés a salvo. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a escapar de nuevo de esta forma, o al menos si quieres salir dile a alguien—dime a mi." Su tono era suplicante y su preocupación por mi me halagaba. En ese instante me arrepenti de haberle hablado asi unos minutos antes .

"Hare lo que tu me pides," le asegure. "Aunque todo esto parezca absurdo, se que debe haber una razón de peso, y si no me lo puedes decir, pues no importa. Yo entiendo."

El solo suspiro y siguio caminando.

"Sabes que es lo que me preocupa, que en realidad no se que voy a hacer cuando volvamos al campamento. Dormi toda parte de la tarde y todo la noche y ahora no tengo sueño," me queje.

"Ojala mis preocupaciones fueran tan inocentes como las tuyas. A veces envidio a la gente normal."

"A que te refieres con gente normal?"

"Solo estaba bromeando," se rió sin ganas. Ven conmigo, te mostraré algo."

Seguimos caminando en silencio. El calor de su mano empezaba a ser insoportable."Espera un momento." Solte su preguntar que pasaba, pero yo ya sabía que no recibiria respuesta y no queria molestarlo mas.

El no dijo nada y espero paciente. Lo tome de la mano de nuevo y seguimos. El calor que emanaba se sus manos se había moderado y ahora solo era placentero. Hubiera querido que esa noche fuera de luna llena para poder verlo mejor. Me sentía como una ciega y dependía totalmente de él en ese momento.

Me detuve titubeante al ver una luz verdosa empezó brillando tenuemente mas allá.


End file.
